


Where Soul Meets Body

by thoroughlynerdy



Series: Hybrid AU [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/pseuds/thoroughlynerdy
Summary: Hakyeon goes in to make a donation to the shelter. He comes out with a lot more than he expected.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Series: Hybrid AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808680
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	Where Soul Meets Body

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello. This is 1000000% the most self-indulgent thing I have ever written and that is truly saying something.Title is from the Death Cab For Cutie song of a similar name. I'm sorry that Hongbin is mostly in a "blink and you'll miss him" capacity, but as an excellent person suggested, I post this in honor of him because he deserves fluff and cuddles. (There also may be more in this universe at some point, so we can see him there)
> 
> I went through this myself, but if you spot anything weird, let me know!

The shelter is warm when Hakyeon shoulders his way inside. It’s a relief from the biting wind that had picked up sometime near lunch and hadn’t let up yet. He takes a second, adjusting his grip on the plastic tub in his hands when a deep voice draws his attention.

“Can I help you?”

Hakyeon turns, smiling at the stranger behind the desk and steps forward, eager to set down the load. “Hi, I’m here to make a donation? I saw on Twitter that you were running low on adult sized clothing, and I was looking to downsize anyway. I hope these can be of use,” he says gesturing to the plastic bin.

“Oh, thank you, I’m sure these will help a lot,” the man says.

“It’s some shirts, and pants--which I know will probably need to be altered for tails and such, and some shoes at the bottom,” Hakyeon says, hand coming up to rub at his neck as he speaks.

“They’re fine, I’m sure,” the man waves dismissively. “Have you ever been here before? I don’t think I recognize you,” he says hefting the bin and setting it behind the counter.

“No, I haven’t had the chance to,” Hakyeon confesses.

“If you have some time I’d love to show you around? You can meet some of the hybrids you’ll be helping,” he offers.

“That would be nice,” Hakyeon smiles glad he has no plans for the rest of the afternoon since it would be awkward to decline in person.

“Great. I’m Kim Wonshik, owner and manager here. I took over about four years ago when the previous owner retired. I was just an employee, but couldn’t let the ones who lived here and relied on us down.”

“That’s amazing of you,” Hakyeon says. “I know it’s rough for them if they don’t have a home.”

Wonshik shrugs then leads Hakyeon through a door in the far wall. The space behind is open, and bigger than Hakyeon had been expecting. There is a large area resembling a living room, with three couches and a couple of overstuffed chairs facing a television complete with a few game systems set up along one wall. There are several hybrids lounging on the sofas and chairs, one holding a controller and going head to head with a human.

“Sanghyuk’s one of our workers. He spends his free time here helping me keep the place running smoothly and hanging out with the ones still waiting to find their forever homes,” Wonshik says as they stop near the doorway. 

“HAN SANGHYUK, IF YOU SEND A TURTLE SHELL AT ME ONE MORE TIME, I WILL END YOU!”

Hakyeon startles a little as the hybrid with the controller shrieks at the human he is competing against. He laughs when the human presses another button and the hybrid stands, walks the few steps to the other couch and flops dramatically onto one of the other hybrids, controller slipping from his hand on his way down.

“That’s Jaehwan, he’s...enthusiastic,” Wonshik adds with a wry smile.

“Daeguni, make him be nice to me,” Jaehwan calls out, voice muffled a bit from where his face is smushed against the other’s leg.

Hakyeon watches as the lanky silver cat hybrid flicks a bored look at him then stands, causing the one named Jaehwan to roll abruptly to the floor. He casts him another dark look before he walks away. 

The hybrid stalks past Hakyeon and Wonshik, brushing against Hakyeon in his haste, and jerks away from the human as he exits.

“Is he okay?” Hakyeon asks as he steps back, concern lacing his tone as he watches the hybrid disappear through a doorway down the hall. He isn’t used to anyone, person, hybrid, or animal, being that skittish around him.

“Taekwoon is...” Wonshik begins, then sighs, “shy.” he finally finishes throwing Hakyeon a sad look. “He’s been here the longest. He and Jaehwan have a...special dynamic,” he says, a wry smile on his face.

Hakyeon turns his attention back to Jaehwan who is on the couch again, but who is now sitting curled into the corner away from Sanghyuk, the controller abandoned where it fell.

“What about him?” Hakyeon asks, nodding towards Jaehwan.

“Hyogi knows how to handle this,” Wonshik replies, smile more genuine this time.

Sanghyuk, true to Wonshik’s word, sets his own controller aside and scooches over to sit beside the hybrid. He reaches out tentatively before resting his hand on the Jaehwan’s head, just between his ears, and begins to card his fingers through the fluffy strands of hair that sit between them. “You know he didn’t mean it,” he says, voice low, calming, as he continues the motion. 

Jaehwan angles his head so Sangyuk’s fingers move towards one of his ears, so the human takes the hint and starts to rub the base of his ear. Soon, he shifts again so he is curled into Sanghyuk, eyes closed in contenment as he is doted on. 

“Is Sanghyuk his human?” Hakyeon asks as Wonshik throws the two a smile before he leads him into the next room.

“He’s as good as. Hyogi is working here to earn enough to pay for Jaehwanie’s adoption fees, but it isn’t official yet and I don’t think Jaehwan realizes how serious it is.”

Hakyeon hums, then stops short as he realizes that Wonshik is leading him to the room the cat hybrid escaped to earlier. “Is this a good idea? I don’t want to bother anyone,” Hakyeon says hesitantly.

“You’ll be fine as long as you don’t pull a Sanghyuk and start petting anyone without their permission,” Wonshik smiles. “Come on, I want to introduce you. Taekwoon is shy, but he is great.”

Hakyeon nods, following slowly behind Wonshik into a bedroom set up to accommodate four bodies. There are two sets of bunk beds, between them a small side table. There is also a small chest of drawers and a few personal items like books and a soccer ball scattered throughout. On the table, a small stereo plays a quiet melody. 

“Taekwoonie, can I introduce you to someone?” Wonshik asks a lump of blankets on the left bottom bunk.

Slowly, the pile of blankets shifts and Taekwoon’s head emerges, ears first and eyes wary as he takes in the stranger.

“Taekwoon, this is Hakyeon. He just donated some items and I’m showing him around.”

Hakyeon smiles and waves to the hybrid, “It’s nice to meet you, Taekwoon.”

Taekwoon blinks in response.

“I’m sorry,” Wonshik says giving Hakyeon a sheepish grin. “He’s pretty quiet.”

“No need to apologize,” Hakyeon shrugs. “We came in here disrupting what was probably going to be a great nap. I should get going now anyway, but thank you for the tour. I’d like to start volunteering here sometimes, if that’s okay?” he asks.

Wonshik lights up, “We’re always happy to have some volunteers. Follow me back up front and you can grab the form on your way out. I’ll have Sanghyuk process it later this week so he can get the practice.”

Hakyeon nods, turns to Taekwoon who is still watching him intently and gives him another smile and wave before following Wonshik back through the hallway and into the reception area

The hybrid quirks his head and lifts his hand in a small wave and Hakyeon feels a small sense of victory.

✶✶✶✶✶✶

Hakyeon’s next visit to the shelter is the following weekend. He woke early, stopping by his favorite cafe and grabbing a chai latte before heading to volunteer. He still has the cup in hand when he enters and is met by Sanghyuk instead of Wonshik this time.

“Hello, how can I help you?” the younger asks from where he is seated behind the desk.

“I’m Hakyeon?” Hakyeon replies.

“You don’t sound so sure,” Sanghyuk laughs. He stands and smiles at Hakyeon though, moving out from behind the desk to shake Hakyeon’s hand. “I’m Sanghyuk. I kind of remember seeing you last weekend, but I was a little preoccupied. It’s nice to meet you now though.”

“You too. How is Jaehwan doing?” Hakyeon asks. “He was looking kind of down last time I saw him.”

Sanghyuk perks up at Hakyeon’s words, “He bounces back quickly. He should be used to Taekwoon’s moods by now, but he still pushes all of the cat’s buttons anyway. No self preservation skills,” he says with a laugh.

“One of those ‘hug them into submission’ types?” Hakyeon asks taking a sip of his drink.

“Exactly. Believe it or not, Taekwoon tolerates him much better these days. When I first started coming here a year and a half ago, Jaehwan was covered in scratches nearly every other day.”

Hakyeon’s jaw drops at this news. 

“It wasn’t Taekwoon’s fault,” Sanghyuk says quickly, “At least not _all_ his fault. Jaehwan would sneak up on him, or flop down on him like he did last time. Taekwoon has always been a bit skittish—reluctant to touch unless he initiates it, and Jaehwanie was just not accepting of those boundaries. But like I said, he’s better now.” 

Sanghyuk puts a sign up on the desk telling anyone who enters to ring the bell for service before he walks to the door Hakyeon followed Wonshik through last time. “Wonshik is off running some errands, so I’ll just get Taekwoon so you guys can get acquainted while we fill out the rest of the forms.”

Hakyeon stares at him, unsure of what the other means but not getting a chance to ask.

When Sanghyuk returns a few minutes later, he is pulling a suitcase and very grumpy looking Taekwoon behind him.

“Uh,” Hakyeon says intelligently as Sanghyuk hands over the suitcase to Hakyeon while Taekwoon plops into one of the chairs near the reception desk. He props one of his arms up and leans against it, staring at Hakyeon intently.

“The only food restriction Taekwoon has is an allergy to seafood, but other than that there is no special food you will need to buy,” Sanghyuk begins as he gathers more forms. “I do recommend hybrid=friendly shampoo just because their hair needs a little something ours doesn’t though. His health checkups will be your responsibility while he stays with you, but as soon as a permanent home is found the new owners would obviously take over that bill. His temperament is good—he is quiet and prefers to be the one to initiate contact, but other than that he is a great companion. Are there any other questions you have before we sign the rest of the papers?”

Hakyeon’s head is spinning, “I’m taking him home?” he squeaks out, eyes wide.

Sanghyuk gives him a bewildered look, “Yeah? You filled out the foster application last weekend—you named Taekwoon specifically,” Sanghyuk says showing Hakyeon the copy of the form he submitted. 

Sure enough, there at the top are the words “Application for Foster” and Hakyeon feels the blood run out of his face. All he meant to do was sign up to work with the hybrids. He’d named Taekwoon specifically because he wanted to get to know him better. 

“No wonder there were so many questions about my apartment,” he laughs nervously. 

“If you don’t want me, I’ll stay here.”

The soft voice has Hakyeon whipping his head around to stare at Taekwoon. Despite the words, he can see the hurt on the hybrid’s face, his ears flat against the sides of his head, tail puffed out and twitching behind him.

“That’s not what I mean,” Hakyeon says quickly. “It’s my fault for not reading and of course I’ll bring you with me. I’m just, a little shocked is all,” he says turning to Sanghyuk. He feels like the biggest jerk on the planet and needs to make this right. “Where do I sign?” he asks, reaching for a pen.

Sanghyuk stares at him, eyes narrowed before pushing the form towards him. 

“I’ll be here for as long as Taekwoon needs me, or until he wants to come back,” Hakyeon tells Sanghyuk seriously as he signs his name. He means every word too.

Sanghyuk nods, taking the form back and smiling at Taekwoon.

“We will follow up to see how he is settling in. This is a good opportunity for both of you. Have fun, Taekwoon!” Sanghyuk says gvng them both a bright smile.

Taekwoon nods, then turns to Hakyeon expectantly.

Hakyeon gives him a nervous laugh then leads him to the car, urging the hybrid to get in and buckle up while he deals with the luggage. When he slips into the driver’s seat moments later, setting his latte in the cup holder between them he takes a deep, steading breath. 

Taekwoon is sitting shotgun and staring at him. 

“I’m sorry for the confusion,” Hakyeon says, turning to look at him. “I honestly don’t mind bringing you home with me—it can get lonely by myself—but I didn’t prepare for it. We’ll see what you need after we get home and then we can go out together, or I’ll go if you don’t want to come along, and buy it for you if you just tell me what you need.”

Taekwoon, seemingly ignoring everything Hakyeon is saying, takes a deep breath of his own, nose twitching as he follows a scent. He leans down, sniffing at Hakyeon’s drink before moving into Hakyeon’s space as he starts the car. 

Hakyeon holds very still as Taekwoon sniffs at his elbow, nearly burying his face into the fabric of Hakyeon’s sweater as he inhales deeply. 

“You smell good,” Taekwoon says as he pulls back and adjusts himself in the seat. 

“Thank you?” Hakyeon replies uncertainly. Taekwoon returns to ignoring him, choosing instead to look out the window as Hakyeon slips the car into gear and navigates them home.

Hakyeon’s apartment is on the bigger end of what his salary can afford, so he has a small extra bedroom, mostly used as an office, occasionally a guest room, that he intends on setting up for Taekwoon

“I’ll put fresh sheets on the bed before you lay down,” he assures Taekwoon before wheeling the suitcase into the extra room.

He leaves the hybrid standing in the middle of the living room to go deposit his suitcase and dig fresh sheets out of the closet.

When he returns, Taekwoon is still standing stiffly in place. “Make yourself at home,” Hakyeon tells him. He feels the tension start to release from his shoulders as he watches the hybrid begin to explore. “Don’t feel like you have to ask to get food or something to drink—I just ask that you clean up after yourself. Not that I think you don’t do that, I just. I’ll stop talking now.”

Taekwoon has the vertical blinds pulled apart, is staring out of the window at the small balcony and the world outside. He nods absently, eyes remaining trained on the view, his back to Hakyeon.

Hakyeon leaves him alone and decides to put on the fresh sheets before he forgets so Taekwoon can be comfortable when he goes to bed later. As he is walking to put the old sheets in the laundry, he hears his phone buzzing on the kitchen counter where he left it before. He drops the sheets on the floor and snags his phone. He doesn’t recognize the number, but decides to answer it anyway with a careful “Hello?”

“Hakyeon, hi, it’s Wonshik,” the other rumbles through the phone, relief evident in his voice.

“Hi, what’s up?” Hakyeon asks, turning to lean against the counter and turns so he can see the living room. He’s pleased to see Taekwoon curled into a corner of the couch, long legs pulled in, tail flicking as he rests his head on one of the armrests, watching Hakyeon with mild interest. 

“I’m calling about the misunderstanding you and Hyogi—Sanghyuk had earlier. You were never supposed to take Taekwoon with you. I admire you sticking to the commitment, but this isn’t normal. I’ll come by and get him in about an hour.”

Wonshik’s words are coming fast, and Hakyeon can’t get a word in edgewise. He wants to protest, but he also wants to talk to Taekwoon, to see what the hybrid wants before he does. He opens his mouth, about to ask, but the hybrid is staring at the floor now, tail puffing out and ears flattened back.

“Don’t come,” Hakyeon says more loudly than he intends. “I mean, it’s fine. Taekwoon is settling in now and I don’t mind the company. We’re good, so you don’t have to come,” Hakyeon finishes.

“Hakyeon, this isn’t how fostering works. There’s a vetting process,” Wonshik sighs.

“Then come vet me, but just, let him stay here?” Hakyeon asks into the phone. He knows it’s a long shot, but something is telling him not to let Taekwoon go. 

Wonshik sighs heavily. “I’ll be there in an hour.”

After Hakyeon hangs up, he ignores the sheets and instead makes his way over to where Taekwoon is still curled into the sofa. “I think you heard most of that, but Wonshik is coming by in an hour to check things out since this is an…unconventional situation we’re in. Is that okay with you?” Hakyeon asks.

“You’re asking me?” Taekwoon replies, eyes narrowing.

“You get the final decision either way as far as I’m concerned,” Hakyeon says. “If you don’t want him here right now I’ll tell him he can’t come in.”

“Wonshik’s going to come whether I say so or not,” Taekwoon shrugs, but Hakyeon can see the way he relaxes back into the cushion, his tail beginning to flick lazily again. “We might as well get it over with.”

Hakyeon smiles at him and leaves him be, deciding to return to his task of washing the sheets. He wants to make a good impression on Wonshik after all. He stuff the sheets into the machine and adds soap before pressing start. He turns around, ready to return to the living room, but jumps when he sees Taekwoon standing in the doorway, watching him silently. 

“Sorry,” Taekwoon grins, not looking very sorry. “I was just seeing what’s in this room.”

“Laundry and cleaning stuff,” Hakyeon smiles, gesturing around the small room. “Feel free to grab a broom when you get bored,” he grins passing by Taekwoon.

Taekwoon follows him to the spare bedroom, Taekwoon’s room now, and he watches as Hakyeon begins to make the bed, huffing out a laugh as Hakyeon fights with getting the fitted sheet to stay in place while it stretches it over the mattress. 

“If you’re going to hover, you might as well help,” he says tossing the top sheet over to the hybrid.

Taekwoon sniffs, batting at the sheet lightly, but eventually sets it aside and moves to help Hakyeon fit the fabric over the shape of the bed. They then repeat the process with the top sheet, the comforter, and finally the pillow cases. Once they’re done, Taekwoon lays down on the fully made bed and Hakyeon smiles, enjoying the look of contentment that settles onto the hybrid’s face.

“Is there anything you didn’t bring with you that you think you’ll need here? Other than shampoo apparently.” Hakyeon asks, gingerly perching himself on the edge of the bed.

Taekwoon scoots a little further away under the guise of scratching at his ankle, but Hakyeon doesn’t mind, knows that Taekwoon is still getting used to the house, still getting used to him. “I don’t have much really, just clothes and my mp3 player, but those are in my suitcase.”

“You like music?” Hakyeon asks curiously remembering the soft melody that Taekwoon had been listening to the previous weekend.

Taekwoon nods, curling into himself again.

“You should make sure it’s charged then,” Hakyeon nods towards the suitcase. “Start putting your things away if you want. Or you can wait until after Wonshik gets here and you make your decision,” he amends quickly. “Tell me what you want for dinner and we’ll have that tonight to,” Hakyeon says as he stands. “I’ll let you get settled now.”

✶✶✶✶✶✶

Taekwoon watches him leave.

Once Hakyeon is out of the room, he turns, burying his face into the pillow, breathing in the clean scent of detergent and stretching out languidly. It’s quieter here than he’s ever remembered the shelter being, only the soft sounds of Hakyeon shuffling around in the next room drifting to his room through the open door.

_His room._

He’s never had a room of his own before, in any of the houses he’s lived in, and definitely not at the shelter. It’s a strange, but welcome, feeling being on his own. He does as Hakyeon suggested, finally standing up and getting his suitcase. It’s light when he sets it down on the bed, the contents small, but precious as he unearths the electronic from where it is nestled in among the clothes along with the charger. He plugs it in, resting the old headphones he’s rigged to work with his ears beside it. He then turns to start gathering the clothes. The chest of drawers is empty, so he claims one drawer for his shirts and pants, another for his underwear and socks. Neither one is full, but they’re all he has so it will have to do. He closes the suitcase, zipping it back up and sliding it out of sight under the bed before he pads cautiously into the living room to see what his new housemate is up to.

“Wonshik texted, he’ll be here in about five minutes he thinks,” Hakyeon says from the kitchen once Taekwoon rounds the corner.

Taekwoon nods, slinking back over to the corner of the couch he claimed earlier and curls back up. 

“Did you think about what you want for dinner? I can make something, or order something,” Hakyeon tries again.

Taekwoon shrugs. He knows he should respond, but what if he answers wrong? What if what he wants is something Hakyeon hates? 

“How about something easy and warm? It’s pretty cold out lately,” Hakyeon says. “Do you like sundubu?”

Taekwoon blinks, nodding before watching Hakyeon retrieve the ingredients. He’s just about to start preparing them when the doorbell sounds.

“That’ll be Wonshik,” Hakyeon says abandoning the food and slipping out of the kitchen and towards the door.

Taekwoon can hear the deep rumble of Wonshik’s voice, how it contrasts with Hakyeon’s warm tone and he forces himself to take a deep breath, to relax his shoulders where they’ve started to move towards his ears as he curls in on himself.

“Taekwoon, I’m sorry for all of this today,” Wonshik says after he rounds the small corner and sees Taekwoon.

Taekwoon shrugs in response, “It’s fine. Sanghyuk was just following the paperwork,” he says.

“I’ve already yelled at him, don’t worry,” Wonshik says darkly. “I can’t believe he let you leave with a stranger.”

Taekwoon sees Hakyeon still in the kitchen, throwing a look at the pair still talking before busying himself once again.

“I want you to come back with me—we all do,” Wonshik says. “Hakyeon seems nice, but we haven’t vetted him properly. I’ll bring you back once we’re sure he checks out, but I need you to go get your suitcase.”

“I already unpacked,” Taekwoon replies. He bites back a smile at the sound of a metal spoon clattering to the floor. “I have my own room here,” he says pointedly. He stands, wordlessly walking to the guest room knowing Wonshik will follow. “I have a bed here, there’s a door I can close, and listen,” he says pausing for effect.

“What? I don’t hear anything,” Wonshik says, brow furrowed as he waits.

“Exactly,” Taekwoon replies. “Silence. I’ve been at the shelter since before you. If I stay here, I can have another chance of getting a piece of what everyone else gets, at least until he decides to give me back. He seems nice so far, plus that couch is really comfortable and there’s a window where I think the sun will come in,” Taekwoon says quietly.

Wonshik is staring at him, eyes misty now that Taekwoon has finished. “I still don’t like this, but you seem determined. You can come back any time, no questions asked,” he says finally. “And if he hurts you—”

“I’ll rip his face off if he tries,” Taekwoon shrugs.

Wonshik’s laugh is watery, but his hug is solid as he wraps his arms around the hybrid. “I’m going to drop in randomly and still do a background check on him,” he says into Taekwoon’s shoulder.

“I’m sure you will,” Taekwoon replies.

They break apart and Taekwoon follows Wonshik back into the living room. 

“Are you leaving now?” Hakyeon asks, spoon in hand as he watches them from the kitchen.

Taekwoon shakes his head, coming over to sniff curiously at the food Hakyeon is preparing. “Just Wonshik is. This smells good.”

Hakyeon smiles, then turns to Wonshik, “You’re welcome to stay for dinner. It’s nothing fancy, but it’s warm.”

Wonshik waves him off, “No, I need to get back and make sure my minion hasn’t burned the place down. He doesn’t have the best track record today.”

Taekwoon snorts and returns to where Wonshik is standing. He leans into Wonshik, wraps his arms around him, and rubs his face against his shoulder one last time before he watches him turn toward the door.

“If either of you need anything, I’m a phone call away,” he says.

“You’re always welcome here,” Hakyeon says as he walks Wonshik toward the door. 

While Hakyeon is preoccupied, Taekwoon begins poking around the kitchen, opening drawers and a few cabinets.

“Looking for something?”

Taekwoon turns to Hakyeon, eyes wide as he slams the cabinet shut behind him. “I was just,” Taekwoon says softly, eyes down.

“Hey, hey, it’s fine, I just wanted to help you find what you were looking for,” Hakyeon says, palms up.

“I was going to set the table,” Taekwoon says, backing away from the cabinets, “because you cooked.”

“Thank you,” Hakyeon says stepping back into the kitchen. “Let me show you where things are?”

Taekwoon nods, his eyes following Hakyeon as he shows him where the plates, bowls, silverware, and cups are. Taekwoon is pleased that Hakyeon doesn’t get the items though. So while Hakyeon returns to the stove, Taekwoon returns to the task of setting the small table with two settings. He also fills each of their glasses with water while Hakyeon carefully walks the soup over and sets it on a trivet at the table.

“Help yourself and eat as much as you want,” Hakyeon says as he ladles soup into one bowl and then the other. Before he sits down, he returns to the refrigerator and grabs a few containers of side dishes, opening each and setting them out.

Taekwoon stares at him, hesitant to make the first move.

“Please, eat!” Hakyeon encourages again, dipping his own spoon into the broth, blowing on it then tasting it. “It won’t rival my mom’s, but it still passes,” he laughs.

Taekwoon takes a spoonful, sniffs it curiously, then follows Hakyeon and blows on it lightly before tasting it. “It’s good,” he mumbles finally.

Hakyeon hums happily at the compliment, eating his own meal with gusto.

Taekwoon tries to pace himself. He’s used to messy, loud meals at the shelter and scarfing down his food as quickly as possible so he can get away from the racket. Here though, he has no reason to rush. He can actually taste and enjoy his food. By the time he looks down though, his bowl is empty and Hakyeon is grinning at him. “Oh,” he says, flush creeping up his neck.

“You can have seconds,” Hakyeon says, gesturing towards the pot.

Taekwoon eyes the food with uncertainty, wanting more, but afraid of overstepping. Hakyeon makes the decision for him, making a soft sound and grabbing his bowl to refill.

“Thank you,” Taekwoon mumbles as he spoons more soup into his mouth.

Hakyeon smiles, continuing his own meal and letting Taekwoon enjoy his. 

Hakyeon offers to clean up, but Taekwoon insists on helping since the other did all of the cooking by himself. Taekwoon washes while Hakyeon dries the dishes, easily putting each in its place where Taekwoon would have struggled. When they’re done, Taekwoon bids Hakyeon a goodnight and steals away into his room, content to listen to his music and adjust to this new, temporary life.

Two hours later and he’s cycled through his playlist twice and still can’t sleep. The bed is comfortable, but unfamiliar, and after he turns off the music every little noise has him on edge. He decides to get up, go out into the living room, maybe watch some television to pass the time. He pads out quietly, the apartment still, and makes a detour to the kitchen for a glass of water on his way. He thinks he remembers, but opens two wrong cabinets before finding the one with the cups inside. As he pulls one down, his eyes slide to a coffee maker he had missed on the counter earlier and he smiles, happy about the prospect of having as much coffee as he wants with only one other person to share it with. He’s a little confused when he sees what appears to be something planted into the carafe. He furrows his brow, but returns to the living room.

As the infomercials play trying to sell him items he doesn’t need, Taekwoon can’t get his mind off of the coffee pot. He’d accidentally opened every cabinet in the room and that was the only coffee machine he saw. He chews on his lip, but makes a decision to carefully move the small plant into something else so he can wash the pot and brew coffee in a little while. Hakyeon shouldn't be too mad, right?

✶✶✶✶✶✶

Hakyeon wakes the next morning, the smell of coffee in the air. He tenses when he registers it, wondering what kind of criminal breaks in to make coffee, but then he remembers the previous day and the likely culprit of the hybrid he now shares his home with. He rolls out of bed, still a little wobbly from sleep, and makes a stop in the bathroom before continuing on towards the smell.

“Why does it smell like a Starbucks in here?” he asks when he sees Taekwoon curled into the couch, mug of coffee in hand.

“You don’t want to see me without coffee,” Taekwoon replies in that quiet lilt of his.

“I forgot I even had coffee—I usually have tea unless I’m buying from somewhere because I can’t make it to save my life. I follow all of the directions, but it still tastes like sludge.” He’s still rubbing the sleep from his eyes when he steps into the kitchen and that’s when he sees it. Bean sitting in a glass on his counter. He stares at the scene before taking hold of the glass and rounding on Taekwoon, eyes wide, “Why is my plant in a glass?” he asks, voice higher than he intended. 

Taekwoon shrinks back, curling in on himself, tail winding around his middle. He drops his gaze to his knees, “I’m sorry, it was the only thing I could find,” he whispers.

“No, no, I’m sorry,” Hakyeon says, wincing at the terrified hybrid. “I’m not awake yet, let me just—” he trails off, scrubbing a hand across his face. He returns to the kitchen, taking the opportunity of having fresh coffee in the apartment to pour himself a cup. Once he has added an adequate amount of cream and sugar, he returns to the living room where Taekwoon is still avoiding eye contact. He takes a tentative sip of the coffee and lets out a surprised noise, “This actually tastes good, what magic are you?”

Taekwoon doesn’t respond.

Hakyeon tries again, hovering awkwardly in the area between kitchen and living room, “I really am sorry, I didn’t mean to yell, I was just surprised. I’ve literally never used that coffee maker. I only have it because it was a free item with purchase with the cookware set I bought off of home shopping when I moved in here. Like I said, I don’t make coffee, I make poison, so I re-purposed it into a home for Bean. My plant. Your use is better.” Hakyeon knows he is rambling, but he can’t help it. He needs to fix this. 

Taekwoon still won’t look at him though and Hakyeon curses himself for being such an idiot. He retreats to the kitchen to start breakfast and begin to try to make amends. Toast and eggs are easy, so he settles on that, making enough for both him and the hybrid. He steals glances at the living room, at Taekwoon, while he cooks, but Taekwoon remains curled in on himself, eyes cast down and coffee mug set on the coffee table, forgotten.

“Taekwoon? Breakfast is ready,” Hakyeon calls quietly.

Taekwoon stands, expressionless, and won’t meet Hakyeon’s eye as he sits down at the table opposite him, obviously just following directions. 

Hakyeon pours each of them another cup of coffee and sits down tentatively. “I hope you like eggs,” he smiles.

To Hakyeon’s disappointment, Taekwoon ignores the comment and only goes through the motions of eating. He takes just enough to keep Hakyeon from saying anything, but only has a few bites before excusing himself back into his room.

Hakyeon feels terrible. He only takes a few more bites himself before deciding he’s not really that hungry anymore. As he clears the table and washes the dishes, his eyes keep drifting to the the plant and he curses himself for yelling. He spends the rest of the morning unable to focus on his usual weekend tasks to get ready for the upcoming work week. Several times he finds himself standing outside of Taekwoon’s room, fist raised to knock, but walking away every time.

Lunch is simple, and he tries to invite Taekwoon, certain the other is hungry since he didn’t eat much that morning, but his knocking goes unanswered. He wraps up a portion of the leftovers and sets it aside in the refrigerator for Taekwoon if he comes looking later. 

His phone rings as he is finishing wiping down the counters and he answers it absently, “Hello?

 _Hey, Hyung_ Hongbin’s voice greets him.

“Hi, Binnie,” Hakyeon sighs into the phone.

 _Everything alright? You sound stressed._

Hakyeon chokes out a laugh, “I kind of fell into fostering a hybrid yesterday, so I’m still trying to get used to it. Bean even caused a few problems this morning.”

_I thought we agreed you would change the name? And how do you ‘fall into’ a foster? Isn’t there a whole process?_

Hakyeon can feel the waves of judgment rolling off of the other even through the phone. “You tried to insist, but I never agreed. Bean stays Bean as an homage to his namesake.”

Hongbin’s sigh is long suffering. _never should have tried to be nice to you. So I guess that means you don’t want to come to lunch with some of us then?_

Hakyeon smiles now, “No, I just ate and I need to somehow make up for being an idiot, a _mean_ idiot.”

_There’s not a mean bone in your body._

“I knew you secretly liked me,” Hakyeon says with a smile.

_Sorry, gotta go now. Have fun with your new pet!_

“He’s not a pet!” Hakyeon shouts into the receiver, but Hongbin is already gone. Once he’s hung up, he finishes cleaning the kitchen and continues on into the living room.

Inspiration strikes Hakyeon a couple of hours later and goes back to Taekwoon’s door, this time knocking a little louder. “I’m going to run to the store, did you want to come?” he calls out.

Again, Taekwoon doesn’t answer, so Hakyeon takes that as a “no” and slips outside still feeling defeated.

As he’s walking to the bus stop, He sighs and takes his phone from his pocket. He fires off a quick message to Wonshik, hating that he has already made a mistake, but wanting to be transparent with him still and desperate for advice on how to make it up to Taekwoon.

_I think I messed up with Taekwoon. He’s shut himself in his room and won’t talk to me._

**that’s pretty typical of him when he gets scared did you raise your voice?**

Hakyeon blinks, a little taken aback at how easy it was for Wonshik to guess.

_Yeah. I apologized and still feel terrible. I was half asleep, but still should have done better._

**give him some time and space try not to yell, it shuts him down**

Hakyeon scowls at his phone. He had been hoping for a little more insight, but on the other hand he is relieved Wonshik isn’t insisting on coming over and whisking Taekwoon away for good. He needs to apologize better than he has, needs to make sure Taekwoon knows that he is welcome in his home for as long as he wants and that a simple re-potting of his plant won’t make him unwelcome. He boards the bus and slips into the seat, hoping inspiration will strike as he shops. 

Wandering up and down the aisles of the market, he gets his groceries for a the week, doubling up on most items since he now has another mouth to feed. He needs to ask Taekwoon what his preferences are, which snacks he likes best, so he can make sure the hybrid knows he’s more than a guest. He also grabs a bottle of shampoo labeled specifically for cat hybrids. As he gets a new cannister of coffee, an idea hits him. He plows through the rest of his list and power walks to the register to check out. He has more bags than usual, but he knows just what to get Taekwoon now, so instead of heading straight to the bus, he makes a quick detour, ducking inside a Starbucks and heading towards one of the walls full of items on display instead of to the register to order a drink. 

His eyes rove over the offerings, wondering what would appeal to the hybrid, until they land on a mug. The handle is colored to look like wood while the mug itself is a dark blue with a quaint little forest scene depicted on it. The wolf at the bottom is peeking out from behind a tree and Hakyeon sees Taekwoon and his timidity in the creature. He snags it and walks quickly to the register to pay. He briefly fumbles with his bags before tucking the wrapped mug into one of his grocery bags and setting off back home to hopefully make this right.

Finally, in the late afternoon, once Hakyeon has returned and forced himself through two loads of laundry and a few piles of papers he has put off grading, Taekwoon emerges from his room. Hakyeon holds his breath as the hybrid gives him a timid wave before shuffling into the kitchen and poking around.

“There are leftovers from lunch,” Hakyeon says. “Or I can make you something else. I really am sorry about this morning,” he tries again.

“Me too,” Taekwoon mumbles back.

Hakyeon latches onto the conversation like a lifeline. “You don’t need to apologize. I replanted Bean in an actual pot I dug out from storage, so now you can make coffee whenever you want. Well, not _whenever_ because you should sleep sometime, but whenever you want.”

Taekwoon’s soft laugh is enough to make Hakyeon smile. He watches as the hybrid gives him a questioning look before he opens the refrigerator and pulls out the containers of rice, kimchi, and oi muchim. Hakyeon wordlessly hands him a bowl for the rice so Taekwoon can heat it up.

Once Taekwoon is settled at the table he is hyper focused on the food in front of him. Hakyeon finds it endearing, but also a little sad to see how quickly Taekwoon eats. It’s an echo of the night before and further proof that he needs to make sure Taekwoon feels comfortable here. 

“I got you a gift earlier,” Hakyeon finds himself saying. He’d meant to ease into it, maybe let Taekwoon discover the mug on his own, but apparently his mouth had other plans.

Taekwoon stills, throws him a curious look, and chews slowly as he waits for Hakyeon to continue.

Hakyeon spins on his heel and grabs the paper bag holding the gift and thrusts it awkwardly at Taekwoon.

Taekwoon sets his chopsticks down, wipes his mouth, then smiles up at Hakyeon, “Starbucks?” he asks playfully.

Hakyeon shrugs and makes a shooing motion with his hands, “Just open it please. It’s a peace offering slash I’m an idiot sometimes so I’m sorry present,” he says quickly.

The hybrid makes another soft, amused sound then opens the bag, pulling the wrapped mug out and carefully removing the paper. His eyes widen when he sees the design, then he is smiling softly and ducking his head, eyes trained on the table as he carefully cradles the mug in his hands.

“I wanted to give you something new, something just for you,” Hakyeon explains quietly. “I know you’re a cat, but the wolf reminded me of you. His ears look soft,” Hakyeon grins. Taekwoon’s eyes widen at his words and Hakyeon runs them back through his head. “That’s not how I meant that,” he says quickly, once again throwing his hands up, but this time in protest.

“So my ears don’t look soft?” Taekwoon asks, eyes coming up to meet Hakyeon’s, his lips quirking into the tiniest of smiles.

“There is no good way for me to answer this,” Hakyeon nearly wails.

“Thank you for the mug, Hakyeon,” Taekwoon says softly. “’I’ll use it well.”

Hakyeon beams back at him. “Am I forgiven for being a jerk this morning?”

“You were forgiven a long time ago. I’m sorry too,” Taekwoon replies setting the mug down. “I didn’t sleep really last night, so I was already in kind of a bad mood. Wonshik always says me I need to try and tell someone what is bothering me, but it’s just…hard,” he confesses.

“Only tell me things when you’re ready,” Hakyeon says quickly. “I would love to spend time with you, get to really know you, but if you want to only see me at mealtimes that can be okay too.”

Taekwoon nods absently, focusing back on his meal and Hakyeon has no idea what that response means. 

Hakyeon busies himself with wiping down the counters while Taekwoon finishes his meal. Much to his relief, once Taekwoon is done and has washed his dishes, including his new mug, he sits back down at the table and faces Hakyeon. 

“What’s for dinner?” Taekwoon asks when Hakyeon turns to him.

“You just ate!” Hakyeon laughs.

“But dinner will take a while, right?”

“It depends I guess,” Hakyeon shrugs. 

“I can make some kimchi jjigae later? It’s good during cold weather,” Hakyeon offers.

“Hmm, can I try tonight?” Taekwoon asks. 

“If you want to,” Hakyeon replies. 

Taekwoon looks pleased, his tail swaying slightly behind him, and Hakyeon feels relieved. 

“But later. I can’t think about food right now,” Hakyeon laughs as he pushes himself back from the table. “Will you come check this shampoo I bought earlier? I didn’t know what scent you prefer, and this one said it was good for cat hybrids, so I grabbed it. I can return it and get you a different one if you want though.”

Taekwoon follows him to the bathroom where Hakyeon grabs the bottle of shampoo and holds it up for inspection. He waits as Taekwoon’s eyes roam over the plastic bottle.

“It’s fine,” Taekwoon shrugs. “I’m used to using whatever is available, so I’m sure this is fine.”

Hakyeon fights off a frown. “Okay, well, how about when you run out you can come with me and choose a scent next time?” he offers.

Taekwoon nods, then gives the shower a curious look, eyes roaming over the tiles.

“How about you go grab some clean clothes to change into and shower while I finish tidying up? When you’re out I’ll let you start thinking about food again,” he says.

He lets the hybrid have the bathroom, going and finishing up the last of the paperwork he neglected, then setting on organizing the mail accumulated on his coffee table. 

True to his word, once Taekwoon has emerged from the bathroom and deposited his dirty clothes in his room, Hakyeon lets him back into the kitchen.

“Do we have what you need? I can run to the store again.”

Taekwoon starts rifling through the cabinets and refrigerator, taking stock of ingredients. “I can work with this,” he finally announces. “Do you want to help me? Or do you have more stuff to do?” he asks.

“I’d love to help,” Hakyeon says standing. “My hands are yours.”

Taekwoon sets Hakyeon to peeling and chopping garlic and onions while he opens a jar of sauce into a large pot and begins adding a few of the seasonings Hakyeon had in his pantry. “We’re using this as a base,” he explains to Hakyeon’s baffled look. “Fresh sauce is best, but there’s no tomato paste so we’re making due.”

“I’ll buy some for next time,” Hakyeon promises as Taekwoon takes the onions Hakyeon has finished and stirs them into the sauce. 

Taekwoon then retrieves a box of dried pasta from the pantry and asks Hakyeon to fill a pot with water and set it to boil while he turns the oven on to preheat.

“What are we making?” Hakyeon finally asks.

“Baked pasta,” Taekwoon replies dumping dry noodles into boiling water. His tail is swishing lightly behind him/

Hakyeon watches as Taekwoon times the pasta, then requests a baking dish from the cabinet and cheese from the refrigerator before pouring sauce down on top of the noodles. “I’m going to stir some of the cheese in and put some more on top before it goes in the oven.”

Hakyeon nods, fascinated at the foreign process to him. Taekwoon’s movements are sure as he mixes the sauce, pasta, and part of the cheese before sprinkling a final layer over the top, then sets the whole thing in the oven. 

“It needs about 45 minutes and then it will have to cool on the counter for a little while,” Taekwoon says once the door is closed.

“I’m excited to try this, where did you even learn it?” Hakyeon asks leaning against the counter.

“The internet when Sanghyuk let me borrow his phone,” Taekwoon shrugs in reply. “It feeds a lot for pretty cheap when needed, so we made it at the shelter pretty often.”

“Can I ask how you ended up at the shelter? Or is it too soon for that?” Hakyeon asks tentatively. He knows he’s taking a chance asking something so personal, but he really wants to ry and understand Taekwoon as much as he can.

Taekwoon sighs, his ears drooping a bit, but he gives Hakyeon a resigned look, “I wasn’t a good fit for my first family,” he says simply. 

Hakyeon’s brows draw together, confused, “What do you mean?”

“I’m too quiet when I first meet people. They wanted a playful kitten and got a shy one instead, so they sent me back. We tried a couple more after that, but one had a dog that wouldn’t respect personal boundaries, so after I scratched the shit out of him they sent me back…with a few choice words for the previous shelter owner on my ‘training’” he clarifies.

Hakyeon wrinkles his nose, “You don’t need training, you need space.”

Taekwoon’s ears perk back up and he ducks his head, pleased with Hakyeon’s response.

“Well, I hope it doesn’t come down to it, but if I ever get too far into your bubble and you don’t want me there, feel free to scratch the shit out of me too,” Hakyeon grins.

Taekwoon snorts, tail swishing in amusement, “Noted.”

Much to Hakyeon’s delight, Taekwoon spends the rest of the evening with him, eating together, then lounging around in the living room while they watch television. Taekwoon’s continuous yawning has Hakyeon smiling fondly at the hybrid around 9:30. 

“You can lay down if you want, put your feet in my lap or something,” he offers.

Taekwoon shakes his head and instead pushes to his feet, “I think I’ll go lay down instead.”

Hakyeon bids him a quick goodnight and settles back in to finish the cooking show they had been watching. He muses over the last two days and just how quickly his life changed and how ill prepared he had been for it. Accidental adoption aside, he’s starting to really enjoy having Taekwoon in his life and he hopes the hybrid is feeling the same.

✶✶✶✶✶✶

Monday morning Hakyeon wakes up to his alarm and takes a few seconds before rolling out of bed and putting his covers back in place. He hadn’t finished all of the planning he intended over the weekend, but getting Taekwoon settled took priority, and he will just work harder to make sure he catches up today during his downtime.

The kitchen is empty when he enters, the lights still off, so he has hope that Taekwoon slept better last night than the one before, hopes he is starting to settle in now. He puts on water for tea, then turns to the refrigerator to get the milk so he can have a quick bowl of cereal with it. He’s halfway through his breakfast when Taekwoon pads in, eyes blinking sleepily as he pauses and stares at Hakyeon for a second before moving to the coffeemaker and grabbing the pot to fill with water. Hakyeon resists the urge to coo as Taekwoon’s tail swishes lazily behind him as he measures out grounds and sets the pot to brew.

“Morning,” Hakyeon says when Taekwoon turns around to lean on the counter and wait.

“Morning,” Taekwoon replies blinking slowly, his voice even softer than usual from disuse.

“Did you sleep okay last night? Actually sleep either way?” Hakyeon asks through another bite of food.

Taekwoon nods, then turns to find a coffee cup, so Hakyeon leaves him be, content with watching the hybrid move in his slow, sleepy way.

To Hakyeon’s surprise, instead of heading for the living room, Taekwoon sinks into the chair opposite him and presses his face close to his mug, inhaling the steam before taking a very small sip. He lets out a small contented sigh, the beginnings of a purr working their way out of his throat.

“Cute,” Hakyeon can’t help but comment when he hears the noise and then immediately hates himself when Taekwoon ducks his head, sound stopping abruptly. He chooses not to comment further, simply goes back to finishing his cereal and letting Taekwoon sip his coffee in peace.

It takes a few minutes before Taekwoon will raise his head again, but once he does he just watches Hakyeon silently as he stands to rinse his bowl in the sink and go get ready for work.

While Hakyeon is brushing his teeth, he runs through his schedule in his head and realizes that he hasn’t actually thought about what Taekwoon will _do_ while he is gone all day. The thought follows him as he fishes out a sweater and slacks from his closet and puts them on. He’s walking towards the kitchen to grab a thermos of tea for his commute when he happens upon Taekwoon curled up on the couch, mug of coffee and remote in hand.

“I never asked how you typically spent your days at the shelter,” Hakyeon says, coming to a stop in front of Taekwoon. “I suppose you can watch television or something, but I don’t have much to keep you entertained.”

Taekwoon shrugs in reply, eyes sliding from the television to Hakyeon. “I’ll be fine.”

Hakyeon wants to argue, to maybe get a suggestion about what Taekwoon wants for the future, but if he doesn’t leave in the next five minutes he is going to miss his train and he still needs to fix his tea. Reluctantly he nods at Taekwoon and leaves him be. The whole way to work he can’t stop thinking about Taekwoon being lonely in the apartment and he feels like an absolute jerk for abandoning him.

✶✶✶✶✶✶

The reality could not be further from the truth.

Once Hakyeon has departed for work, Taekwoon simply curls even further into himself on the couch and naps as the television tries to sell him new exercise equipment once again. He wakes again an hour or so later to search for food, and is happy to find the leftovers of their pasta dinner. He eats happily, savoring the quiet he has now versus all of the noisy mealtimes he shared with the others at the shelter. He never hated his time there, but it could get loud, and he is someone who values the quiet. 

After his breakfast he tries the television again, this time finding a cheesy drama stored on the DVR and he presses play on episode one out of curiosity. The first episode hooks him in and he watches another before his eyes start to close again. He can’t get comfortable this time though, the living room is too chilly and he’s been sitting in the same spot too long. He goes back into his room, curling up under the comforter. He turns on his iPod, but sleep still eludes him. An hour later he returns to the living room, and snacks while he watches a few more episodes of the drama.

When Hakyeon returns later that afternoon, Taekwoon is curled up near the window, his head resting on a couch pillow as he basks in the sunlight streaming through the panes. He rolls over on his back, content to watch Hakyeon as he glances around, searching for Taekwoon.

“I’m over here,” Taekwoon calls out softly, enjoying the way Hakyeon jumps slightly at his words.

“Why are you on the floor?” Hakyeon asks coming to stand over the hybrid.

“It’s warm in the sun.”

“That’s one of the reasons I got this place,” Hakyeon replies, squatting down so he’s closer to Taekwoon. “Both this window and the one in my room get good sunlight. It’s worth the extra money,” he says with a smile. Taekwoon hums, his eyes slipping closed again with the silence. “Anyway, what did you get up to today?” Hakyeon asks.

Taekwoon slits his eyes open and watches Hakyeon as he stands up and wanders towards the hallway leading to the bedrooms.

“Not much. I napped, watched some episodes of that drama you had recorded, ate some food. It was quiet,” Taekwoon replies.

“Sorry I didn’t plan ahead for you,” Hakyeon says, a small frown on his face, before disappearing into his bedroom to change out of his work clothes. He returns a few minutes later, sweatpants and a t-shirt on now and drops onto the closer end of the couch to Taekwoon, who is still on the floor on his back.

“It’s fine, really. Quiet is good,” Taekwoon says rolling over and sitting up so he can look at Hakyeon properly. “I’m fine here.”

Hakyeon nods, then looks at Taekwoon seriously, “I’ll try and respect that.”

Taekwoon blinks back at him, unsure of what to say in return so he just nods as well.

Tuesday follows the same routine as Monday, Taekwoon waking up a few minutes after Hakyeon and waving him off as he leaves. He bounces around the living room, paws through the cabinets, and stretches out leisurely on his bed, genuinely enjoying the peace and quiet he is getting. The couch for morning naps, and the living room window for late afternoon naps are perfect, but he still can’t figure out a good spot for the early afternoon. His bed just isn’t working. He vows to find the perfect spot soon. That afternoon, Hakyeon comes home even later due to a staff meeting, but Taekwoon is fine and has even started dinner for the both of them. Hakyeon seems relieved and jumps in to help once he is has changed clothes. Taekwoon is surprised at the easy routine he’s seemingly fallen into, but he’s enjoying this time even if it is most likely temporary.

Wednesday starts the same way as usual, but after lunch, Taekwoon decides he is going to make finding the perfect spot to nap in the early afternoon a reality and his priority. He tries the couch again, but finds that it’s still a little too chilly, even with a sweater on, and he doesn’t want to drag his comforter out of the bedroom. iPod plater in hand, he sets off to search the rest of the small apartment.

 _Maybe Hakyeon has a lighter blanket in his closet?_ he thinks. 

Gingerly, he makes his way towards the bedroom opposite his. When he had moved in, Hakyeon had assured him he had free reign of the place, that nowhere was off limits, but this still feels a little like overstepping. When he pushes the door open however, his jaw drops.

Just like Hakyeon had said this room receives perfect light. The bed is bright with a patch of sunlight streaming in through the window. Taekwoon nearly tiptoes inside. Even knowing that Hakyeon is at work, he is on high alert for movement. He reaches out a tentative hand and runs it over the comforter and he marvels at how warm it is in the sun. With another surreptitious look around, he sits on the very edge, body relaxing immediately as the soft citrus scent of Hakyeon wafts up around him. Gently he tips himself sideways and lands with his head on the pillow, and he breathes deeply again, Hakyeon’s scent invading his nose even more and causing a quiet purr to start up in his chest. He blushes before burrowing even further into the pillow.

Before he can fall asleep, Taekwoon quickly sets an alarm on his iPod, knowing that he can easily nap the day away and terrified that Hakyeon will find him. That’s a conversation he can’t have yet. Or possibly ever. Once the alarm is set, he curls in on himself, ears twitching as he drifts off into an easy sleep.

He’s woken by his alarm right on time and he takes a couple of extra minutes, enjoying the last dregs of sun as it sinks slowly toward the west. 

When Hakyeon comes home later that evening, Taekwoon is once again curled up under the window in the living room, completely engrossed by an episode of the drama and acting like he had been there the entire day.

“That’s really where you prefer to sit?” Hakyeon asks as he sinks down onto the couch.

“Shh,” Taekwoon replies, eyes glued to the characters on screen.

Hakyeon snorts out a laugh before disappearing to change.

Taekwoon tears his yes away from the screen and watches Hakyeon intently as he returns, looking for any sign the other suspected Taekwoon of sleeping in his bed. The hybrid had been meticulous about making sure Hakyeon’s room looked exactly the way he had found it when he left.

“Is this what you did all day again?” he asks as the episode credits roll and Taekwoon deigns to give him his attention again.

Taekwoon shrugs, “Yeah. As you can see, I’m pretty invested in this now,” he replies.

Hakyeon hums, brow furrowing and Taekwoon isn’t sure he likes that look on his face.

Friday he can confirm the suspicions he has. Taekwoon is enjoying his usual morning nap when the sudden sound of knocking at the door startles him awake. He blinks, trying to decide if he’s really going to open it when the knocking only gets louder. And then the voice starts.

“Taekwoon. Daeguni! Open uuuup, we’re heeeere.”

“No,” Taekwoon grumbles, but rolls off the couch and to his feet anyway. When he gets to the door he wrenches it open and yanks on Jaehwan’s arm, tugging the other hybrid inside, “Will you stop screaming? You’re going to disturb the whole building,” he hisses.

Jaehwan’s ears droop, but Sanghyuk pets him gently as he pushes his way in alongside the pup. “He’s just excited to see you,” he says to Taekwoon. “Plus most people are probably at work.”

Taekwoon huffs and waits for both of his guests to toe off their shoes in the entrance. Once they’re in borrowed slippers, he leads the way further in, “What are you to doing here?” he asks turning towards the living room.

“Hakyeon texted Wonshik and said he was worried that you were lonely and bored here by yourself all day. And since you’ve had basically a whole week alone, Wonshik figured that a few hours with your favorite friends wouldn’t kill you. So here we are,” Jaehwan beams.

Taekwoon is going to kill both the well meaning Hakyeon, and the devious shelter owner.

“We brought entertainment!” Sanghyuk adds holding up a bag Taekwoon just now notices he is carrying. 

Before he can ask, Sanghyuk walks over to the television and immediately starts setting up a Nintendo Switch and Taekwoon resigns himself for loud voices for the foreseeable future.

The game play starts off innocently enough, with a Mario Kart battle and Jaehwan’s Princess Peach letting loose one too many shells to send Taekwoon’s Yoshi spiraling off the track. Taekwoon’s stomach starts rumbling, so he uses the excuse to suggest a lunch break before he accidentally on purpose throws Jaehwan and his Joy-Con across the room.

“Anyone else hungry?” he asks setting his own controller aside.

“I’m starving,” Jaehwan replies.

“Same,” Sanghyuk adds.

Taekwoon nods and heads to the kitchen, trusting that the other two will follow if they really are as hungry as they claim. He sets about pulling out one of the larger pots and three packets of instant ramyun before getting water and adding the flavor packets so they can dissolve while the water comes to a boil.

“So, how is it living here instead of the shelter? You seem to be making yourself at home,” Jaehwan says from inside of the refrigerator. He emerges seconds later with a soda in each hand, offering one to Sanghyuk who takes it with a smile.

“It’s quiet,” Taekwoon replies, eyes slitted as he stares at his friend who is also making himself at home. “Or at least it usually is.”

“Do you get a room here or is he making you sleep on the couch?” Sanghyuk asks this time, trying to disguise the quality of life question as genuine curiosity and pull Taekwoon’s attention off the other hybrid.

“I’m sure Wonshik told you, but I have my own room. With a door and a lock and everything,” he replies. He finally understands the real reason Wonshik had agreed to what essentially amounts to a play date. So he could check up on Taekwoon without it being too obvious. “Hakyeon has made it clear that for as long as I’m here it _is_ my home so I can go wherever I want, whenever I want,” he keeps his eyes trained on the noodles as they speak, only glancing up at the clock on the microwave to check the timing.

“After lunch you should give us a tour,” Sanghyuk says.

Taekwoon again nods absently before killing the heat on the burner and grabbing three bowls from the cabinet. He passes them to Jaehwan before grabbing a trivet and setting it in the middle of the table before carefully bringing the pot of ramyun over for them to share. He doesn’t really want to admit it, but having Sanghyuk and Jaehwan around to bicker with while they eat is familiar and a complete juxtaposition to eating with Hakyeon. Hakyeon recounts his day and tells Taekwoon of all of the strange things his students said or asked that day, and Taekwoon giggles, wondering what it would be like to go to a school sometime. The sounds of his friends slurping noodles and laughing loudly is something he likes in small doses, but meals with Hakyeon, the easy conversation and taking as much as he wants without worrying about other hungry mouths to feed is much more appealing. Knowing that he will eventually have to return to it full time starts to let tendrils of dread seep in. He quickly shoves those thoughts away and stands, taking his bowl to the sink to run water in since all of the food is gone already.

Sanghyuk passes his bowl to Jaehwan so he can grab the pot and bring it over while Jaehwan drains the last of his soup and brings them to the sink. Taekwoon stacks them, deciding he will take care of them later.

“So, can we have a tour now?” Jaehwan asks, eyes shining hopefully.

Taekwoon sighs, knowing that the other will not let this go until he gets his way. “I guess,” he says resignedly. “You’ve already seen the front entry, the kitchen, and the living room,” Taekwoon begins and leads them down the short hallway. “There’s not much else to see really. The bathroom is here,” he says opening the door and flipping the light switch on before turning it off and closing the door again. “And this is my room,” he says opening the door on the left. 

“Aww, it’s nice!” Jaehwan says running forward and throwing himself onto Taekwoon’s bed with absolutely zero regard for anything. He lands, bouncing a little and grinning up at Taekwoon. “Comfy too,” he confirms.

Sanghyuk snorts and steps inside. “You haven’t decorated much,” he comments glancing at the blank walls.

“No, but it has only been a week,” he shrugs in reply. “It’s not like I had much to decorate with anyway,” he adds with a shrug.

Sanghyuk hums and walks over to scratch between Jaehwan’s ears where he’s still lounging on the bed while Taekwoon eyes him warily.

“So, that’s my room,” Taekwoon says a few minutes later and Jaehwan takes the hint and rolls off of the bed following Taekwoon out of the door.

There’s not much to see otherwise, and Taekwoon is leading them back to the living room when Jaehwan stops only a few steps later and puts his hand on the doorknob opposite his own, “Is this Hakyeon’s room?” he asks, twisting the handle.

Taekwoon wraps a hand around Jaehwan’s wrist and drags him away from the door.

“Whoa, chill,” Jaehwan says pulling his hand back and rubbing at his skin where Taekwoon’s nails had started to dig in. “I thought you said you could go wherever you wanted?”

“That’s right, _I_ can, not you. So walk away.” Taekwoon doesn’t miss the look Jaehwan throws at Sanghyuk as they walk back to the living room, but he chooses to ignore it.

The rest of the afternoon is slightly more tense as an aftereffect. Something about his reaction is buzzing at the back of Taekwoon’s mind, but he can’t put a finger on it. Instead, he starts getting more and more frustrated as his character continuously loses the race, and then even more so when he is killed for the third time in a row not even thirty seconds into their next game. 

He opts to sit the next match out, instead snagging his headphones and iPod off of the side table and turns on one of his favorite albums to listen to while Sanghyuk and Jaehwan continue their battle. He’s only a song and a half in before Jaehwan starts whining.

“Daeguni, we’re here to visit you and you’re just going to _ignore_ us?”

Taekwoon looks at him and spins the wheel to increase the volume before pushing to his feet to go grab another drink from the refrigerator.

As he passes, Jaehwan makes a grab for Taekwoon’s headphones, taking hold of the wire and pulling. The motion causes the iPod to fly from Taekwoon’s loose grip and land hard on the floor with an ominous crack. The headphones also go flying, hitting the floor with enough force to break one of the ear cups off completely. 

Both Jaehwan and Taekwoon still, the former’s eyes wide, the latter’s narrowed at his friend. 

“I’m sorry!” Jaehwan says scrambling to his feet as Taekwoon leans down to get the device. The music has stopped and when he flips it over, the screen is completely shattered and is displaying some sort of error message he cannot fully decipher.

“Is it broken?” Jaehwan asks, voice small as he stands behind Sanghyuk.

Taekwoon just sends him a glare and turns on his heel, stalking to his room and just stopping himself from slamming the door. He can hear Sanghyuk’s hushed tones soothing Jaehwan down as they pack up the gaming system and show themselves out of the apartment. He knows he should go say goodbye, that it’s only a simple object, but when he runs his thumb absently over the cracked screen and slices his finger open, another wave of annoyance washes over him. He lets out a noise of frustration before heading to the bathroom to take care of the cut.

An hour and a half later Taekwoon is curled up on the floor under his window, this time the television is off. He hears Hakyeon entering the apartment and braces himself for the excitement the other is sure to be full of. Instead, when Hakyeon rounds the corner to the living room he is looking wary.

“I think my surprise kind of backfired today, didn’t it?” Hakyeon asks sinking down onto the couch, this time on the opposite end from where he usually would.

“You spoke to Wonshik?” Taekwoon asks eyeing him.

Hakyeon nods, a wince on his face. “He said Jaehwan came back apologizing and offering to replace your iPod himself.”

“Good,” Taekwoon huffs, sitting up and crossing his arms. “He’s the one that broke it.”

“I told him it isn’t necessary,” Hakyeon says.

Taekwoon’s jaw drops and he stares back at the other feeling utterly betrayed. How could it be unnecessary to replace the one single object that Taekwoon took pride in owning? 

Hakyeon’s eyes widen as he sees Taekwoon’s reaction, “Oh, no I didn’t mean replacing it wasn’t necessary! I meant him doing it. Ultimately this was my idea, so it’s my fault. I should have let you decide when and where you see your friends again. It wasn’t my place to try and arrange anything.”

Taekwoon deflates, the anger leaving him in a rush like air from a balloon, “It was a nice idea,” he admits. “I’m sorry for making you feel bad about doing something nice. I just. Really loved that iPod,” Taekwoon confesses quietly.

Hakyeon nods, “I know, I know. That’s why tomorrow we’re going to get a replacement. I was thinking maybe even phone instead that way you can have your music _and_ be able to text Jaehwan, Sanghyuk, and Wonshik. So you can meet them again on your terms when you want to, not when I think you should want to.”

“A phone?” Taekwoon asks. He’d never had one of his own, just used Sanghyuk’s if Jaehwan wasn’t using it or Wonshik’s to search things up or to call Sanghyuk when he was at the store to request a latte if he happened to pass by a coffee shop.

“Yeah, I mean, if you want?” Hakyeon asks more than says.

“You don’t have to do that,” Taekwoon says rising to his feet and joining Hakyeon on the couch. “Another mp3 player is fine. It doesn’t even have to be an iPod, just something that plays music.”

“I want to. You should be able to talk to your friends if you want. Plus you can call or text me if you get bored or need something instead of having to wait for me to get home. Or if you go out on your own you can tell me so I don’t worry about you.”

Taekwoon blinks at that. Going out on his own without Hakyeon had never even crossed his mind. You need papers for that. An adoption certificate. Surely Hakyeon knows that, he probably just forgot. “I doubt I’ll be doing much without you,” he says, but the idea of a phone is really appealing. “If you’re sure it’s no trouble, I guess I can get a phone if you really think it’s okay,” he finally agrees

Hakyeon smiles. “It’s settled. Tomorrow we go find you a phone. Now, I’m feeling lazy, so what do you say to ordering in some pizza for dinner?”

Taekwoon nods, “With extra pepperoni?”

“All of the pepperoni you want.”

The next morning, Hakyeon steps into the kitchen to see Taekwoon already dressed sitting at the kitchen table attempting to look busy. He wants to comment on how eager the hybrid seems to be to get out of the apartment, but he’s learning that light teasing can dig a little further into Taekwoon than he intends, so he keeps the words to himself. 

“Have you been up long?” Hakyeon asks as he pulls a mug and his favorite tea from the cabinet.

“Sort of,” Taekwoon replies quietly.

“Did you eat yet?” Hakyeon asks as he readies his drink.

“No,” Taekwoon replies. 

Hakyeon smiles, then turns around, “Good, don’t eat yet. How about we go somewhere for breakfast? I’ll drink this quickly so we can get going, I’m sure you’re hungry.”

Taekwoon is staring back at him, tail twitching, “ You’re already buying me a phone, you don’t have to spend all your money on me, I can eat cereal,” he replies.

“Nonsense,” Hakyeon says. “We’re going to make a day of this. Be ready in twenty minutes.”

He doesn’t give Taekwoon a chance to counter before he grabs his mug and heads to his bedroom to get dressed.

Taekwoon is even more timid outside the walls of the apartment than he is inside of them and Hakyeon is amazed that such a thing is even possible. Every loud noise seems to push him further and further into Hakyeon’s space until their arms are knocking into one another with each step. He reaches out, taking hold of Taekwoon’s hand and entwining their fingers, then glances over to Taekwoon to see his reaction.

“Is this okay?” Hakyeon asks.

Taekwoon nods in reply, his fingers squeezing slightly on Hakyeon’s as well.

“You’re not used to being outside much, are you?” he asks, steering Taekwoon down a side street and towards one of his favorite cafes.

“Not really. The shelter had a little backyard we would go out in, but since hybrids are regulated and need to be with a guardian when out, Wonshik and Sanghyuk only took us one at a time,” Taekwoon explains.

Hakyeon’s brow furrowed, “I’ve seen a ton of hybrids out though, how do you get permission?” he asks.

So Hakyeon hadn’t known before.

“Once you’re adopted, you can be out on your own. If you’re in a shelter, or a stray, and you get stopped out by yourself you’ll get in trouble. They’ll either take you to a shelter or fine the shelter if you’re already living there.”

Hakyeon’s jaw drops, “That’s so wrong.”

Taekwoon shrugs, the action pulling Hakyeon’s hand a bit, “It’s the law.”

Hakyeon doesn’t have a response to that. 

Taekwoon takes the minutes that they walk to glance around at the new scenery. It’s a colder morning, but with Hakyeon’s hand in his he feels warmth spreading into him. He feels lucky to have met the human, lucky that e seems to genuinely be one of the good ones and not someone Taekwoon will have to defend himself against. It’s a weird feeling, to start to really trust someone outside of the shelter, but so far this human has done nothing real to hurt him. Not counting that weird thing with the plant.

A few minutes later, Hakyeon guides Taekwoon into the cafe where they are greeted by a hostess who shows them to a small table by a window before handing them menus.

“Anything look good?” Hakyeon asks glancing down at his own menu.

“A waffle?” Taekwoon asks holding up his menu to point at the picture of a whipped cream and fruit covered monstrosity.

“They’re good here,” Hakyeon says smiling. “I’m going to get the eggs on toast,” he adds closing his own menu. 

When the waiter arrives, Hakyeon takes care of ordering for both of them since Taekwoon shrinks back into himself on sight of him. He hates that his default reaction to people is wariness, but it’s the only life he’s known. Taekwoon snaps his gaze to Hakyeon when the other adds a vanilla latte to Taekwoon’s order.

The hybrid blinks at him owlishly, his ears twitching a little before mumbling a quiet “Thank you,” to Hakyeon once the waiter is gone.

“You said you’d ask Sanghyuk to get you one when he was out. I should have asked the flavor, but felt vanilla was safe.”

“It’s perfect,” Taekwoon replies shyly.

Throughout breakfast Hakyeon tries to get Taekwoon to relax a little, but the hybrid remains stiff, jumping slightly at any unexpected noises. A particularly loud crashing of dishes into the bin as another waiter busses the table behind them nearly has Taekwoon running towards the door. Hakyeon frowns, reaching across to put a placating hand on Taekwoon’s. He rubs small circles into the skin above his thumb and speaks quietly, rambling on about which foods this cafe offers that are his favorites so Taekwoon has something else to focus on. As they leave, Hakyeon silently vows to bring the hybrid out more often if he wants so that Taekwoon can start to get used to everything the city has to offer and he can enjoy it more.

From breakfast, Hakyeon leads him to the train station, now fully aware that Taekwoon will probably not like the cramped space with strangers. Luckily it isn’t rush hour, so the traffic should be fairly light. Once they’ve bought him a transit card, Hakyeon takes his hand once again and guides him through the station to the train they need. Taekwoon sticks even closer to Hakyeon once they’re on the train, leaning into his space as they ride to their destination. He almost hides his face in Hakyeon’s neck, nervous about drawing attention from others on the train. They only have to transfer once, so they’re out of the station and into open air a short while later and Taekwoon looks more and more relieved by the second. 

“I’m sorry to drag you around today,” Hakyeon says as they near their destination.

“It’s fine. It’s just been a while,” Taekwoon replies. “I’ve never really gotten used to how many people actually live here,” he says with a wry smile.

Hakyeon laughs as he pulls him inside the door of a shop.

“Hello, is there anything specific I can help you find today?”

The enthusiastic voice catches even Hakyeon off guard as soon as they step inside and he turns to face a bright eyed employee. He puts on his best smile, “Hi,” he greets in return. “Taekwoonie here needs a phone to replace the iPod that was broken yesterday,” he replies throwing an affectionate arm around the hybrid. He feels him stiffen, so he drops his hand again.

“Hmm, since you’re replacing an iPod, I’m guessing you’re not looking for anything too fancy. We have some refurbished iPhone 5 models I can show you?”

“I was thinking of something newer. With a decent amount of storage,” Hakyeon says with a shake of his head. He wants to make sure Taekwoon can enjoy the phone for more than just music if he chooses.

“That’s not necessary,” Taekwoon tries to interject.

Hakyeon shushes him, “It’s a gift, you can’t say no to a gift.”

And before Taekwoon realizes and counters that one can, in fact, say no to a gift, Hakyeon pulls him a few feet down the display counter towards the newer models. “Let’s get one of these,” he says gesturing towards one of them. 

Taekwoon reluctantly takes the device, careful of the cord attaching it to the table, and runs his fingers over the screen and getting a feel for it. “I think it’s too much,” he says with a pointed look at the price tag.

“It’s _fine_ Hakyeon says again. It’s my fault your iPod is broken and you deserve something nice. Please let me get this for you?”

Taekwoon sighs, but nods and Hakyeon beams. “How does it feel?”

“Light,” Taekwoon replies, forehead wrinkling as turns it over. “This will really hold more songs?” he asks.

“So many more. Plus you’ll be able to call Wonshik, Jaehwan, and Sanghyuk. And anyone else you want to.”

Taekwoon’s ears perk up a bit at that.

“So you’ll let me buy it for you?” Hakyeon asks.

At Taekwoon’s nod he grins, reaching out to ruffle the hair between Taekwoon’s ears before turning and waving over the enthusiastic employee who greeted them upon arrival. “We’re going to take one of these,” he says gesturing to the phone Taekwoon is still holding.

“Alright, I’ll grab one from the back and meet you at the counter to pay,” he replies.

“While I’m taking care of the payment and activation, why don’t you go see if there’s a case you like?”

Hakyeon smiles as he watches Taekwoon wander over to the display of cases, searching until e’s in the right section for the model he will buy. 

Minutes later Taekwoon returns holding one decorated with a gray kitten. “Remind you of someone?” Hakyeon asks as he sets it on the counter near the box the phone came in.

“It’s cute,” Taekwoon replies, cheeks dusted with pink. 

“Just like you,” Hakyeon grins earning a scoff and a view of the crown of Taekwoon’s head.

After they leave the phone store, Hakyeon doesn’t doesn’t lead them straight back to the train station. Instead he ducks inside another store a few doors down from the first. “I know I said you’re just getting a phone today, but I thought you could use something else to go along with the phone.

Taekwoon narrows his eyes when they walk in and he immediately starts shaking his head, “You’ve bought me enough today,” he protests. “You don’t have to buy my forgiveness. You already have it. Had it last night, even.”

Hakyeon winces, “That’s not what I’m trying to do.” He plows on before Taekwoon can counter, “I owed you a new device so you can listen to music. I am just trying to make this gift more efficient now. Your old headphones were a work around at best. They’re not shaped for your ears and I just want to make sure that you’re comfortable.”

He watches as Taekwoon’s mouth opens, then closes again, “I made them work,” he finally says.

“You did,” Hakyeon agrees. He gestures to the far wall with a large _Specialty_ sign over it. “I just think we can find something better suited to you. Will you at least look?” he asks.

He’s relieved when Taekwoon nods, so he lays a hand on the hybrid’s back and guides him to the far side of the shop. “I’ve been researching some since last night,” he says as they come to a stop in front of the display. “The wrap around style seem like they would work best with your ear shape,” he says as he points to one of the models on display. He’d seen Taekwoon wearing his original headphones on a few occasions, they were an old round style with little foam pads stretched over the plastic of the earpieces. Taekwoon had to wear them nearly upside down, practically holding them in place with one of his hands so they didn’t slip off the back of his head. But he’d also never looked more content than he did when listening to music, so Hakyeon never made a comment.

“I think you’re right,” Taekwoon agrees reaching for a pair. The ear cups are designed to rest at the top of hybrid ears and wrap around to cover them, while also wrapping around to mold to the back of the head.

Hakyeon watches, eyes crinkling in a smile as Taekwoon shakes his head experimentally, softly at first then a little more aggressively to test whether they slide around when he moves or not.

“I like these,” Taekwoon says, pulling them off of his ears. Then he leans down to look at the price.

Hakyeon suppresses a groan as Taekwoon’s eyes widen and his ears flatten. He watches the hybrid gingerly put the headphones back down and take a couple of steps back. 

“Taek—”

“I’m not buying them. I let you buy me the phone but these are too much,” Taekwoon cuts him off before he can continue. 

Hakyeon holds back another sigh. He just wants the other to have something nice for a change. “Can we compromise then? Find a similar pair but for a price you’re comfortable with?” he asks stepping forward and reaching a tentative hand out to rest of Taekwoon’s shoulder to hopefully calm the other down. This was not meant to be a stressful experience for either of them.

Taekwoon takes a few seconds to respond, but eventually nods, “we can try,” he finally agrees.

Hakyeon squeezes Taekwoon’s shoulder briefly before turning and looking down the wall for a comparable, but more price friendly pair. He smiles when Taekwoon passes him and starts from the other end so that they can meet in the middle.

Twenty minutes later they’re emerging from the store, Taekwoon holding his new phone and swinging the bag containing the pair of headphones they agreed on next to him. Hakyeon leads him right past the entrance to the train station and smiles when Taekwoon gives him a confused look, but he tugs the other along. Instead, he steps up to the curb and quickly hails a cab and ushers Taekwoon inside. Hakyeon slides in beside him and leans forward to give the driver their address. “I thought you’d be more comfortable in here instead of the train,” Hakyeon says once he’s settled back against his seat next to Taekwoon.

“Thank you,” Taekwoon replies easing back into the seat. 

The ride back is quiet in a way the subway never could be. Hakyeon watches happily as Taekwoon taps away at his new phone, seeing what all it has to offer. He’s amused when Taekwoon opens and closes apps, clicking in and out of things at random and even tests out the camera.

“Can I see it for a minute?” he asks pointing to the phone when it seems that taekwoon’s curiosity is slowing down.

Taekwoon shrugs and hands it over, watching curiously as Hakyeon opens up the contacts then a new text message. Hakyeon types quickly, then presses “Send.” He sends a few more messages before he hands the phone back to the waiting hybrid. “I just sent a text from your phone to mine, so now we have each other’s numbers. You can text or call me if you need anything while I’m at work,” Hakyeon explains. “I also sent you Wonshik’s contact info so you can contact your friends whenever you want as well.”

Taekwoon’s smile is bright as he looks down at the phone in his hands. “Thank you,” he whispers finally.

“It’s nothing you don’t deserve,” Hakyeon shrugs. Then he takes his own phone in hand and adds Taekwoon’s contact info as “Taekwoonie ♥ before sending a quick “hi!” to him.”

Taekwoon’s little “Hello,” from next to him is both adorable and endearing and Hakyeon feels his stomach swoop at the shy smile on Taekwoon’s face.

The rest of the day Taekwoon spends lounging on the couch listening to music and texting back and forth with Sanghyuk and looking more at ease than Hakyeon has seen him all week and he could not be happier with the outcome.

✶✶✶✶✶✶

Weeks later Hakyeon pads into the living room and pauses, eyes wide as he sees the hybrid snoozing on the couch. Taekwoon is curled up once again in Hakyeon’s usual grading spot, but he can’t bring himself to care because the hybrid looks so cute. And relaxed. Relaxing in Hakyeon’s presence had taken a little longer than Hakyeon had hoped, but he’s also new to this. He’s accidentally startled Taekwoon on more than one occasion, plant mishap notwithstanding, so he’s trying to keep his boundaries in check and not make Taekwoon uncomfortable again as he makes his way into the kitchen. He can’t help but take a quick picture though, holding his breath when the shutter sounds, hopeful he hasn’t disturbed him. Hakyeon then continues into the kitchen, pours a cup of the coffee Taekwoon had brewed because it’s there and smells good, and if he adds enough creamer it doesn’t taste much like coffee, before he returns to the living room. He settles down on the opposite end of the couch, tucking his feet under himself and blowing gently on his drink to cool it. Taekwoon’s tail is twitching in his sleep and Hakyeon smiles, content to steal more glimpses of Taekwoon dream while he turns the TV on low.

Thirty minutes later Hakyeon shifts to get another cup of coffee and he absently runs a hand up Taekwoon’s back as he passes. He freezes briefly, realizing what he’s done, but keeps walking to the kitchen hoping that his actions went unnoticed. After refilling his cup, he returns to his side of the couch and settles back in to enjoy the lazy morning.

“I’m not going to eat you for touching me sometimes.”

Taekwoon’s sleepy voice startles Hakyeon a bit, he jostles his coffee, only just managing to not spill it everywhere. His heart is thumping loudly in his chest and he casts a awkward smile at the hybrid. “I’m really sorry about that.”

Taekwoon stretches languidly, his legs hovering just a few inches over Hakyeon’s own before he pulls them back in. He shifts, pushing himself to his feet before flicking a look at the human, “You better not have taken the last of my coffee.”

Hakyeon’s laugh is easy as he watches Taekwoon pad into the kitchen. When he returns, Taekwoon sits back down on the couch instead of in his usual spot by the window, sipping on his own cup of coffee, and Hakyeon fights to keep the smile off of his face at the action. 

✶✶✶✶✶✶

Another three months later they’ve settled into a routine. Taekwoon is getting more and more comfortable in the space and around Hakyeon, and Hakyeon could not be happier for it. One Friday evening Hakyeon comes home from a particularly long week and sinks down on his usual end of the couch. “I’ll think about feeding us soon, I promise,” he says to the lump of Taekwoon in his usual spot by the window. He doesn’t get a reply, but Hakyeon’s used to that by now, so he just settles back into the couch and lets his eyes close, the silence of the room a welcome relief from both the crowded train and school.

He doesn’t realize he’d drifted off until he wakes up, warmer than when he’d fallen asleep and with an unfamiliar weight resting on his chest. He blinks his eyes open, glancing down and is met with the top of Taekwoon’s head, the tips of his ears resting just under Hakyeon’s chin. He can hear a light purr from him and Hakyeon’s whole heart melts. He does his best to stay relaxed, not wanting to startle the sleeping hybrid, especially since this is the first time anything like this has happened. He’s starting to realize recently that Taekwoon feels more like more than a temporary housemate, and this, more than anything, is tipping the scales. This may be the confirmation that he needs to start to cross that bridge and think about what it would mean to truly make Taekwoon his, ask Taekwoon make him his own as well. 

He stays as still as he can under the hybrid, but eventually falls to temptation and reaches up a tentative hand to rest between the hybrid’s ears. His hair is just as soft as Hakyeon had imagined, his ears impossibly more. He combs his fingers through Taekwoon’s silver hair, his nails scratching lightly at Taekwoon’s scalp draw a deeper rumble from the hybrid. He only gets a minute or two in before Taekwoon is making a small noise, then shifting before stretching, his nails scraping lightly against Hakyeon’s chest as he wakes up. 

Hakyeon freezes, his fingers still pressing lightly into Taekwoon’s scalp, but the other just makes a needy noise and pushes his head up against Hakyeon’s hand, silently asking for more pets as he shifts around to get comfortable once more. Hakyeon indulges him, moves his fingers to the base of Taekwoon’s left ear and concentrates there. Taekwoon’s purring ratchets up a couple of notches and Hakyeon grins.

A minute later Taekwoon pulls back, shaking his head quickly then resting it back on Hakyeon’s chest. Hakyeon drops his hands back to his side, but Taekwoon grabs his right hand and directs it back up to his hair. Hakyeon huffs out a laugh.

“You fell asleep,” Taekwoon says, voice scratchy from disuse once Hakyeon is gently carding his fingers through Taekwoon’s hair again. 

“So did you,” Hakyeon replies.

“Looked comfy,” Taekwoon mumbles as he shifts around again to get even more comfortable.

“I’m guessing it was,” Hakyeon says. “It was for me anyway.” He doesn’t want to make a big deal of it, knows that will only embarrass the other and make him more reluctant to do anything like this again soon, and that is the opposite of what Hakyeon wants. Taekwoon’s ears twitch at his words and Hakyeon can’t help but reaching for one again. They’re so soft. “Sadly if we want food tonight one or both of us will have to move and make it.”

Taekwoon releases another small noise, this one of regret, before wiggling sideways off of Hakyeon’s lap and sitting up fully on the couch next to him, yawning extravagantly. 

He follows Hakyeon into the kitchen and sets the table while Hakyeon throws together a quick meal of leftovers. The conversation between them is easy as they eat, Hakyeon asking about the newest drama Taekwoon has been watching and after his friends at the shelter.

“I think Sanghyuk is going to end up buying Jaehwan a phone now,” Taekwoon says through a bite of food.

“What makes you think that?” Hakyeon asks as he slides the dish of meat a little closer to Taekwoon so he doesn’t have to reach quite so far.

“He keeps complaining about missing texts and not being able to play games when I talk to him.”

“Is that normal for a worker? To buy one of the hybrids a phone?” Hakyeon asks, genuinely curious.

“No, but we all know he wants to adopt Jaehwanie. He’s just saving up the fees and key money,” Taekwoon shrugs.

“Then I hope he saves quickly,” Hakyeon smiles. From the interactions he’s witnessed between the two over the last several months it is obvious to him the two have a deep bond.

After eating, they spend the rest of the evening lounging on the couch watching a movie, Taekwoon curled into Hakyeon and dozing lightly throughout. When Hakyeon finally shoos him to bed, the hybrid gives him a sleepy hug before wandering into his room. Hakyeon can’t wipe the grin off his face as he washes up and heads into his own room. He feels like he’s passed some sort of test, that Taekwoon has officially accepted him now and he feels lighter than he has in months.

The next Friday, Hakyeon only has to work a half day due to a holiday, so he decides to stop by a cafe and get a latte to surprise Taekwoon with. He gets a tea for himself and carefully makes his way home, making sure both drinks survive the trip successfully.

Once he’s inside the apartment and has his shoes off, he walks into the living room fully expecting to find the hybrid watching television or curled up under the window as usual. However, the screen is off and the hybrid is nowhere to be found. Hakyeon sets down the drinks on coasters and glances at the kitchen which is also empty. He walks down the hallway before stopping and knocking lightly at Taekwoon’s door. When he doesn’t get an answer, he opens the door slowly to peek inside thinking maybe Taekwoon is listening to music and can’t hear him, but this room too is empty.

He’s starting to get nervous. He looks at his own door. It’s the only other place Taekwoon could possibly be in the apartment and he has no idea why Taekwoon would be in there, but he needs to check before he lets himself actually freak out. He closes the distance and opens the door. He doesn’t even realize he’s been holding his breath until it whooshes out of him in a gust as he sees Taekwoon’s sleeping form curled up on the bed in the patch of sunlight streaming in from the window. Hakyeon’s stomach swoops.

“You silly cat,” Hakyeon laughs quietly as he approaches the bed. He eases himself down onto the mattress and swings his feet up. He scoots over so he is lying next to Taekwoon. He reaches out, running his fingers through Taekwoon’s hair, scritching near his ears now that he knows that’s what the hybrid likes, and smiles as Taekwoon unconsciously leans into the touch.

It’s only a few minutes later before Taekwoon is snuffling awake, stretching out long before going still under Hakyeon’s continued pets. He turns his head only enough to seemingly confirm that it is indeed Hakyeon who is petting him and not some apparition. The color drains from his cheeks only to be replaced by the red of a blush. “Hakyeon-ah, I’m sorry!” he says trying to roll off the bed and out of Hakyeon’s reach. 

Hakyeon will have none of this, or of the apology, and instead takes hold of Taekwoon’s wrist, pulling him back down and at the same time scooting over so that he can wrap both of his arms around the now slightly struggling hybrid.

“It’s _fine_ Taekwoonie, please calm down,” he says quietly right next to Taekwoon’s ear. The soft fur tickles at his nose and he has to fight the urge to sneeze. “I told you when you moved in that you can be anywhere you want in the apartment, and that means here too.”

Taekwoon struggles for just a second longer before going limp. “It’s warm” he says finally, sounding defeated.

“You’re right, it is warm,” Hakyeon agrees. “How long have you been stealing naps in here?” he asks, finally relaxing his hold on Taekwoon now that he feels the hybrid won’t go running.

“The first week I was here. I couldn’t get comfortable, and then-”

“And then?” Hakyeon prompts when Taekwoon cuts himself off. He moves his right hand up to card through Taekwoon’s hair again. Ever since he realized how relaxed and pliable it makes Taekwoon, it’s been his secret weapon. He knows it’s a dirty trick, but he doesn’t want Taekwoon to stop talking.

“It was warm. And it smelled good,” Taekwoon finally confesses, a purr starting to work its way out of him despite his embarrassment.

Hakyeon beams, pressing close again and wrapping Taekwoon in a hug. “You’re really adorable, did you know that?”

Taekwoon groans in response, making a few more sounds of protest and this time when he tries to squirm out of Hakyeon’s grip he lets him. Hakyeon rolls over onto his side, watching as Taekwoon pulls his shirt back down from where it had ridden up, his cheeks still dusted a faint pink. It’s one of the most endearing things Hakyeon has ever seen and he never wants it to end.

Taekwoon doesn’t flee like Hakyeon expects. Instead he lingers awkwardly, hovering somewhere between the bed and the door, his tail swishing slightly behind him. 

“I did bring you a present. It’s on the kitchen counter if you want it,” Hakyeon finally says giving Taekwoon something to focus on that isn’t his own embarrassment at being caught.

Taekwoon perks up at that, turning on his heel and practically bouncing out of the room.

Hakyeon takes another second before he follows suit. He’s still a little stuck on how relieved he’d felt at finding Taekwoon. He hadn’t even really lost him, but even thinking he could for a second was almost too much. It’s something he doesn’t want to think too hard about now though, so he rolls off the bed and heads out to where Taekwoon is. He smiles when he rounds the corner to see the hybrid happily sipping at his latte. 

“Is it good?” Hakyeon asks snagging his own drink off the coffee table.

Taekwoon nods, “Thank you,” he says smiling over the rim of of the cup. He then takes his phone out of his pocket and holds it up to take a selca as he’s sipping, “I’m sending this to Jaehwan” he says in answer to Hakyeon’s curious look.

“Trying to make him jealous?”

“Mm,” Taekwoon says taking another sip. He leaves the kitchen, instead going to sit down on the couch and enjoy the rest of his latte.

Hakyeon follows suit, dropping down in the spot next to him. He tries to rest, but his mind is spinning, going back to the thoughts he’s trying to keep at bay. His eyes keep straying to Taekwoon, how relaxed he is now compared to when he first arrived and it makes something in Hakyeon’s chest bloom. He’s starting to want this forever, but this is supposed to be temporary, really shouldn’t have even happened at all. He wants to bring up the idea of making it a more permanent situation, but he’s still a little unsure of how Taekwoon would feel about that. Taekwoon _seems_ comfortable, but most of that behavior is shown when Hakyeon isn’t around. He’s just not sure if this is something Taekwoon really wants and he doesn’t know how to ask for it, or if he really is content with going back to the shelter eventually.

“Are we going to watch a movie?”

Taekwoon’s soft voice startles Hakyeon out of his thoughts and he turns to Taekwoon a little too quickly, “Sorry, was there something you wanted to watch?” he tries to cover.

“No, I just didn’t know if we were going to keep sitting here in silence staring at the turned off television,” Taekwoon replies, lips quirking into a smile.

Hakyeon just manages to stop himself from face palming. “A movie would be great. How about we order a pizza too? Make it an early dinner? I’ll call for pizza, you can choose the movie.”

Taekwoon leans forward and snags the remote, navigating to Netflix easily while Hakyeon pulls up the menu on his phone and places the order. He may not have all of the answers tonight, but he will enjoy whatever time he can get with Taekwoon while he can and be happy with what he has.

Since when has he been trying to convince himself this is enough?

✶✶✶✶✶✶

The next Friday after another uneventful week, Taekwoon is lying on the couch when he hears the telltale beep of the keypad letting him know that Hakyeon is home. He rolls to his back, waiting for the human when Hakyeon’s voice calling out his usual greeting is competing with a strange scraping sound. Taekwoon’s ears perk up as he watches the entryway with renewed interest.

“I come baring gifts,” Hakyeon puffs lightly, dragging a huge box with him.

Taekwoon’s tail twitches.

“I’ve let you lay on the floor under that window for entirely too long. I’ve been a terrible housemate,” Hakyeon says as he drags the mystery box further into the living room.

“No you haven’t.” Taekwoon protests, ears drooping a little at Hakyeon’s words. He wishes that Hakyeon would stop saying things like that. Hakyeon has been the best thing to ever happen to him, Taekwoon just doesn’t know if he can say that out loud yet. Or ever. “I thought we agreed you would stop buying me things?”

“This isn’t just for you though. I can use it too if I want,” Hakyeon counters. “Now you can’t be mad.”

Taekwoon rolls his eyes, “But you said it was for me.”

“It mostly is, but I _could_ use it if I want. So no more arguing,” Hakyeon insists. He disappears into the kitchen and returns with a small box cutter, careful to only slice through the tape before folding the flaps back. He sets the cutter aside before reaching inside and pulling out a large round object. 

“What’s that?” Taekwoon asks.

“It’s a beanbag chair. It may smell a little funny until it airs out, so I’m sorry for that, but it will be better than the floor,” Hakyeon explains as he drags it over to sit under the window. “Want to try it out?”

Taekwoon shrugs, not wanting to show just how much he likes this idea because he’s still self conscious about reacting too strongly to things, worried that Hakyeon may feel bad for him some more. But nonetheless, he stands up and walks over to where Hakyeon is. Tentatively he kneels down onto the bean bag, then lays down, curling himself into as much of a circle as he can achieve, and stares out at the currently gray sky.

“I know the sun isn’t cooperating today, but do you think it will be something you’d want to use for your naps?” Hakyeon asks.

Taekwoon can hear the eager note in his voice, the hope that Taekwoon will be pleased and he finds himself nodding at the other. “It’s very comfortable,” he says looking up at the human. “You’re too good to me.”

“Nonsense,” Hakyeon says with finality. “There’s no such thing as too good. Alright, you enjoy, I need a shower because hauling that thing around was a little more difficult than I expected and I smell gross now.”

Taekwoon wants to disagree, tell Hakyeon that he smells _good_ , but he merely hums in response, his eyes slipping back closed. He lays there for a few more minutes, the white noise of Hakyeon’s shower relaxing him. He wants to stay put, enjoy this newfound treat, but decides that he needs to pay Hakyeon back somehow. The man had bought him so many things that he deemed necessary, but Taekwoon had never had before. He’s getting a little too used to these creature comforts for someone who can’t have them forever.

He rolls to his feet, intent on at least making Hakyeon dinner as a small gesture of thanks, but only gets a few steps before his attention is drawn to the box still standing in the middle of the room. He shuffles towards it, throws a quick glance at the hallway where Hakyeon is still showering, and stops, eyes drawn to the box. Before he realizes it, he’s raised one leg and is stepping inside. He sits down, crossing his feet under himself and smiles in his new cardboard kingdom. He finds he can even fit sideways if he curls up, like he had on the beanbag itself. He pulls his knees in close and smiles, eyes slipping closed. 

He means to get out before Hakyeon returns, but Hakyeon’s voice calling out his name wondering where he’s gone has Taekwoon popping up and nearly overturning the box when he tries to scramble out before the other can find him.

“Oh my god,” Hakyeon’s says, laughing loudly from the hallway as he sees Taekwoon struggling. “Let me help you before you hurt yourself, please,” he says as he comes over to hold the box steady. He even offers an arm for support.

Taekwoon is mortified as he stands and climbs out of the box with Hakyeon’s help, “This isn’t what you think.”

“You’re seriously the cutest thing I have ever seen,” Hakyeon replies, eyes crinkled into half moons with the force of his smile.

Taekwoon can feel the flush spreading up his neck, over his cheeks, but he chooses to ignore the comment. Instead he turns on his heel and heads to the kitchen to actually start the dinner he had planned.

To his credit, Hakyeon doesn’t tell him how cute he is again, instead he sits at the table and watches as Taekwoon goes about starting dinner, deciding to make the baked pasta dish that Hakyeon enjoyed before because it is easy and he doesn’t need to think too hard about it.

“You remember I’m on break next week from work, right?” Hakyeon asks as Taekwoon is pouring the pasta into boiling water.

He does remember. He’s thought about what it will be like for Hakyeon to be home every day like he is on Saturday and Sunday. He likes Hakyeon during those times. He’s not intrusive, lets Taekwoon have his space when he feels like he needs to, and doesn’t drag him along to meet his friends without asking first. Nine straight days with Hakyeon home all day is more than he has ever experienced though, so it’s still a little nerve wracking. “I remember,” he says once he is done with his task.

“I was thinking we could go explore the city a little if you wanted?” Hakyeon says. “Nothing super planned out, no schedule of events or anything, but just get you out of the apartment some and into fresh air. I’m sorry we don’t go out many nights.”

“I’m fine inside,” Taekwoon says turning and leaning against the counter. “I’m used to it being this way. The shelter had a small yard, but it was usually loud and crowded, so I didn’t spend much time out there unless it was early or late.”

“This doesn’t make me feel better,” Hakyeon says. “Now we’re definitely getting you out of the house next week. But only if you feel like it,” he adds quickly.

Taekwoon laughs at Hakyeon and shakes his head. The man is really, really weird sometimes, but Taekwoon appreciates everything he does. “Fine, you can take me out to explore the city, but will you _please_ stop spending money on me? You’re going to go poor if you keep this up.”

“We’ll compromise. Fewer gifts, but not zero.” 

“I’m holding you to that,” Taekwoon says turning and switching off the burner under the pasta. He makes quick work of assembling the rest of it, setting the timer on his phone before he drops into the seat across from Hakyeon. 

“You should make a list of things you may want to do next week. And please don’t just put ‘nap’ over and over again.”

Taekwoon scoffs, then realizes that Hakyeon probably has a point. “I”ll think about it.”

And think about it he does. Taekwoon spends time both Saturday and Sunday amid the cleaning and laundry thinking of things he would like to do with Hakyeon. He puts together a small list, because really there honestly isn’t much that he’d like to do that is outside their normal realm of existence. He’s nervous when he gives it to Hakyeon Sunday night, but the other is as enthusiastic as he always is to accept Taekwoon’s ideas.

“Oh, visiting the shelter is a _great_ idea!” Hakyeon says as he is reading through the list. “I’m sure you’ll be excited to see everyone again and we can help out with whatever they need for the day. The park is easy, so is coffee. Are you sure these really are the only things you want to do?” Hakyeon asks as he sets the list on the coffee table in front of them.

“I don’t need as much as you think I do,” Taekwoon replies. “I’m not saying this to make you feel bad, but just because it’s true,” he adds before Hakyeon can counter. “You’ve already given me more than anyone else has, not counting Wonshik. Giving me a roof, time to myself, and choice in what I do is already enough.”

He hates confessing things like that. Hates what it does to the look in Hakyeon’s eyes and how it seems to weigh on him. But it’s the reality, one he’s dealt with and moved on from, so there is no need for Hakyeon to continue to try and right the wrongs of the past that he isn’t even responsible for. 

“Alright,” Hakyeon agrees after a long minute, “this is great then. I promise I won’t drag you around the city, but there are a couple of things I want to add, so just know it won’t be only these things, okay?”

Taekwoon rolls his eyes, “Fine. But remember, nothing expensive.”

“I promise,” Hakyeon says again, then extends his pinky. Taekwoon gives him a curious look before extending his own. They link fingers, then Hakyeon twists his hand so his thumb is sticking up, “Now stamp it,” Hakyeon insists. Taekwoon obliges him and then Hakyeon sits back, apparently satisfied with the whole thing.

“Humans are weird,” Taekwoon says after a minute. 

Hakyeon’s laugh is music to his ears.

Monday morning, Taekwoon wakes up at his usual time and pads into the kitchen, eager for coffee. Hakyeon doesn’t seem to be awake yet, so Taekwoon is careful not to make too much noise as he brews his life force. He forgoes the couch to instead settle into the bean bag chair near the window so he can gaze at the city while he drinks. It’s much more comfortable than laying on only a pillow and a nice change of pace. It’s a quiet morning, and only when he goes to get his third cup does he see Hakyeon sleepily emerging from his bedroom.

“Good morning,” Hakyeon says around a yawn, his jaw nearly cracking from the force of it. His hair is extra fluffy from sleeping on it funny and the sight is something to behold.

“Morning,” Taekwoon replies hiding his smile behind a sip of coffee. He wants to echo Hakyeon from before, tell him how cute he is, but his lips stay sealed. These thoughts aren’t meant to be shared.

“Vacation sleep is the best sleep,” Hakyeon says as he fills the kettle with water.

“All sleep is good sleep,” Taekwoon counters.

“Says the guy who would sleep twenty hours a day if I let him,” Hakyeon returns. 

Taekwoon nods, then returns to the living room, sinking back down on the bean bag and continuing to observe the city from above. This may become his new morning routine, he decides.

“I’ll let you dictate the timing of the schedule this week,” Hakyeon says as he waits for the water to boil. “We go at your pace and do things on the list, so start thinking about what you want to do today, alright?”

Taekwoon turns to regard Hakyeon with a look as the human carefully pours water into his mug and starts steeping his tea. Minutes later he joins Taekwoon in the living room, settling on the couch and folding his legs under him and turning so he can watch Taekwoon.

“What if I said I don’t want to do anything today?” Taekwoon asks, shifting around so he’s facing Hakyeon instead of the window.

“Then we stay in,” Hakyeon shrugs, careful not to spill his tea. “Or if you want time to yourself I can call up Hongbin and go bug him for a while.”

Taekwoon feels affection surge through him at the easy, matter of fact way Hakyeon answers. He doesn’t necessarily want to stay in, but just knowing that it would be an option, that the other won’t try to make him do anything he doesn’t really want to do, lifts a weight off of him he didn’t realize he was still carrying. Being with Hakyeon is new freedom.

“Can we walk near the river?” Taekwoon asks a minute later thinking back to the items both he and Hakyeon had settled on.

“The river would be perfect. We can even order lunch while we’re there and have a picnic,” Hakyeon says.

And so they take their time finishing their respective drinks, then eat a quick breakfast before Hakyeon urges him to get dressed.

They’d gone shopping a few weeks after Taekwoon had moved in, Hakyeon insisting he needed more than two pairs of pants and a few shirts, and Taekwoon had been reluctant, but thankful to accept the gifts. He’s even happier today knowing that the weather has changed and what he had for the winter will be uncomfortable now in the late spring. He slips on a pair of shorts, threading his tail through the slit in the back, and chooses a striped shirt to put on over it. He’s contemplating a hat when Hakyeon knocks on his door.

“You can come in,” Taekwoon says, setting the hat back down. 

“Are you ready?” Hakyeon asks, coming in to sit on Taekwoon’s bed.

“Yeah,” he replies, opening the top dresser drawer and retrieving a pair of socks from it. “Whenever you are.”

“Great, let’s go!” Hakyeon says taking hold of Taekwoon’s wrist and pulling him towards the door.

“You’re too excited,” Taekwoon mumbles fighting off a smile.

“I’m the right amount of excited. You are under excited.”

Taekwoon laughs and follows.

The weather is gorgeous, so as they stroll along the river, Taekwoon can’t help but admit that maybe Hakyeon was right and he does need to get out a little more. They don’t get many stares as they walk, Taekwoon not nearly as big of a spectacle as he once feared he would be. He hears a quick “Watch out!” and turns just in time to snag an errant soccer ball as it comes sailing towards them. He drops it, kicking it back to the field with precision. 

“Nice kick, thank you!” the owner of the ball shouts with a wave.

Taekwoon merely waves in return. Before he can get moving again, it’s Hakyeon’s voice that draws his attention this time.

“Want to sit here for a little while? Watch them play?”

Taekwoon shrugs, and follows Hakyeon to a shady spot where they are far enough away from the pickup game going on, but still close enough to observe. Hakyeon, ever ready, lays out the blanket he brought so they will be comfortable and not get as dirty as they would sitting directly on the ground. 

“I don’t know much about the rules of soccer, but it’s fascinating for me to watch,” Hakyeon comments as they settle in. 

“It’s not that complicated, mostly just ‘use your feet and don’t run too far out in front of the ball,’” Taekwoon replies with a shrug. 

“That’s it?” Hakyeon laughs.

“Mostly. We never played with full teams so it was usually a trick shot contest in the shelter,” he says.

He regals Hakyeon with some of the happier memories of living there. Getting a chance to laugh and play before going silent. Playing outside also provided really good opportunities for people to come in and observe the hybrids to see if they may want to take one home. The memory sours then, Taekwoon remembering every hushed conversation about how he was too big, too old to re-home at this point. He does his best to shrug it off, to lose himself in watching the game. The feel of Hakyeon’s solid weight next to him is grounding and does more for him than he really wants to admit. He reaches over and threads their fingers together in a silent thank you that Hakyeon never questions.

They stay that way for a little longer before Hakyeon suggests they order lunch. The chicken is crispy, greasy, and perfect for the weather. Hakyeon indulges him, sliding over a few extra pieces so Taekwoon has more than his fair share, but the other just waves him off when he tries to protest. It’s really the perfect afternoon and is only made more so when as they are leaving Taekwoon spots an ice cream cart. He can’t help but stop, looking longingly at the treat before Hakyeon realizes and backtracks to see what has the hybrid so distracted.

“You want ice cream? Even after all of that chicken?” Hakyeon laughs.

Taekwoon turns to him, a pout on his face, but he doesn’t get a chance to defend himself before Hakyeon takes hold of his wrist again and pulls him towards the little cart. He’s getting used to following Hakyeon around.

“What do you want, Taekwoonie?” he asks.

Taekwoon takes a second to study the menu before ordering a strawberry cone. Hakyeon orders the same for himself and, ice cream in hand, they continue their stroll back towards the apartment. 

Taekwoon wants to savor the treat, but the heat of the sun is making it hard. It’s melting more quickly than he would like so instead he practically inhales it. Hakyeon laughs, but finishes his own soon after.

“Did you have fun today?”

“I did, thank you for bringing me. And for the treats,” Taekwoon replies ducking his head a little towards Hakyeon.

“That’s one of my favorite ways to spend an afternoon, especially when the weather is nice,” Hakyeon replies. 

The weather seems to have a different opinion though, and the sky starts growing cloudy the longer they walk.

“We may need to pick up the pace a little so we don’t get caught out in the rain,” Hakyeon says with a wry smile towards the dark clouds in the distance.

Taekwoon hums his agreement and they move a little faster, but not quite fast enough.

A block and a half from the apartment, the skies open up on them and they both take off running, Hakyeon laughing at the sheer look of disgust on Taekwoon’s features as they finally reach their building and stand dripping under the awning. 

“Poor kitty,” Hakyeon coos as he reaches out to brush the hair plastered to Taekwoon’s face out of his eyes.

A low growl leaves Taekwoon before he can stop it and Hakyeon is laughing delightedly at the reaction.

“Let’s get you inside so you can get dry,” he says ushering Taekwoon towards the elevator. 

They’re both nearly shivering from the air conditioning by the time they get to the door. After they’ve toed off their shoes, Hakyeon ushers Taekwoon towards the bathroom so he can shower and get warm. Taekwoon wants to protest, but Hakyeon doesn’t give him a chance, shoving him in the bathroom and shouting that he will bring clothes for Taekwoon to put on while the other gets warm.

He hears the soft noise of Hakyeon dropping clothes off over the sound of the running water while he is shampooing his hair. Thinking about Hakyeon being this close at this moment makes Taekwoon’s face heat up, but he shoves his head under the spray to rinse and distract himself from the thought. He takes a few minutes more than he normally would, but drags himself out so that Hakyeon can also shower and get warm. He makes quick work of getting dressed in the soft pajamas Hakyeon had left for him and dumps his clothes in the hamper near the washer. 

He doesn’t see Hakyeon, but he hears the shower start up, so he decides to return the kindness Hakyeon had shown him and make him a cup of tea so he will have something warm for when he gets out. While he works, he can hear the rain getting harder and it sets an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He pushes the thought aside, instead focusing on measuring out tea leaves and setting them to steep so the drink will be ready for Hakyeon when he is done.

Hakyeon’s smile is grateful when he returns to the living room and sees Taekwoon lounging on the couch, a mug in his own hand and another sitting on the coffee able.

“Thank you for bringing me clothes, I made you some tea,” Taekwoon says quietly. 

Hakyeon smiles at him fondly and sinks down next to him. They spend the late afternoon together, watching television and sipping on tea before Hakyeon reheats leftovers for them to eat.

In the middle of dinner, a loud crash of thunder startles Taekwoon so much he sends his fork clattering against his plate. 

“You alright?” Hakyeon asks, eyes worried as he studies the hybrid.

“Fine, just wasn’t expecting that,” Taekwoon laughs dismissively. He does his best not to jump anymore as the thunder gets a little more frequent, but he can’t stop his tail from puffing up or his ears from flattening back.

When Taekwoon bids Hakyeon goodnight a few hours later, he does so with a heavy heart. The storm hasn’t calmed down any, and if he keeps the lights off he can see the flashes of lightning all the more clearly. He tries his best to sleep, even tries to put his headphones on so he can’t hear it, but a particularly loud boom has him yelping as he rolls sideways out of bed and his the floor, scrambling to get underneath. 

“Taekwoon, are you alright? I thought I heard—”

Taekwoon stares at Hakyeon from half under the bed where he has managed to wedge himself. He wishes a hole would open and swallow him whole.

“Hey, hey,” Hakyeon says, voice soft as he shuffles towards Taekwoon. He crouches down so he is more level with where Taekwoon is. “Do you want to come sleep with me tonight?”

Taekwoon shakes his head, “I’m sorry, I’m fine, I just wasn’t expecting that. I’m getting back in bed now,” Taekwoon says quickly. His actions betray his words though as he makes no effort to extract himself from the position he is in.

“Taekwoonie, come with me, please?” Hakyeon asks again holding out his hand.

Taekwoon’s resolve crumbles and he finds himself reaching out a shaking hand to grasp Hakyeon’s. The other helps him out from under the bed then curls a protective arm around his shoulder as he guides him across the hallway and into the other bedroom.

Hakyeon’s room is as comfortable as it usually is, even if darker. The smell alone is comforting, but when Hakyeon guides him under the covers, then curls around his still slightly trembling form, shielding him from the storm outside, Taekwoon feels peace for the first time in hours. “I’m sorry for bothering you,” he mumbles into the pillow. 

“Shh,” Hakyeon soothes as another rumble of thunder sends Taekwoon burowing into the pillow. “You’re never a bother,” he says into Taekwoon’s hair.

Taekwoon wants to argue, but his words get stuck in his throat because Hakyeon starts singing. It’s soft at first, but it’s clear. Hakyeon’s voice is sweet, soothing, and Taekwoon slows his breathing, concentrates on the melody coming from the other’s lips instead of the storm raging outside. He feels himself relaxing, melting back into Hakyeon, who squeezes harder when another flash of lightning accompanied by the sharp crack of thunder sounds again. Hakyeon, angel that he is, keeps singing until Taekwoon nods off.

The next morning he wakes, now curled into Hakyeon, his head resting on the other’s chest. He listens to Hakyeon’s strong heartbeat and counts his blessings with each one. He is more comfortable, happier than he’s ever felt in life and the realization has him reeling. He’s officially attached now, has known on some level that he’s been sliding towards this outcome ever since he stepped foot inside the apartment, but stupidly he thought he could keep the hope at bay. A low purr starts in his chest and he can’t stop that either.

Hakyeon has never once made a comment about making this a permanent situation. Never given Taekwoon an inkling of hope. And yet, here Taekwoon is, helplessly fallen for the other. It can only end badly, only ever does has far as Taekwoon knows. But he still can’t make himself pull away, literally out of Hakyeon’s arms, or from the orbit of the other. Hakyeon is a star in this universe and he is just a small satellite in orbit.

Eventually he does peel himself out of Hakyeon’s arms, and only with minor regrets. He pads to the kitchen to make his coffee and sits in the beanbag, staring out at the city sprawled below. 

His thoughts swirl in his head as he sips his coffee. He’s torn between living in the moment, enjoying everything he can while this lasts, and the idea that he should start to pull back, distance himself as best he can from Hakyeon sooner rather than later so Taekwoon’s heart isn’t more broken than he already knows it will be when the day comes. 

“Did you sleep okay?”

Hakyeon’s sleepy voice has him turning around and gazing at the human. Taekwoon nods an affirmative. “Thanks to you. I’m—”

“If you try and apologize again I’m going to shave your head the next time you fall asleep,” Hakyeon cuts him off.

Taekwoon blinks at him, unsure if the other is truly joking or not, but he doesn’t want to take the chance. He stays silent.

“Whoever made you feel like you didn’t deserve anything, even comfort, is the only one who needs to apologize. And not even to me, to _you_ Hakyeon says with a little more force than Taekwoon is used to.

The tone makes Taekwoon smile. He watches as Hakyeon turns on his heel and busies himself with making his tea before he sits in his usual spot on the couch. Without fully thinking it through, Taekwoon stands and crosses the short distance, takes Hakyeon’s cup from him and sets it on the coffee table before setting his own down next to it, then plops down onto the couch curling himself into Hakyeon’s space and half on him. The feeling of being cared for, wanted, is too much to resist and even if it hurts more later, he is going to take what he can now.

“Someone is clingy this morning,” Hakyeon huffs. “Can I at least have my tea?”

Taekwoon moves only so Hakyeon can get his tea and then carefully slots himself back into place. As he’d hoped Hakyeon starts to pet him, rubbing gently at his ears and carding fingers through his hair as they sit together.

“I want a lazy day,” Taekwoon says a few minutes later.

“I could go for a lazy day too,” Hakyeon nods his agreement.

In truth, only the morning is lazy. Taekwoon dozes lightly, Hakyeon’s fingers still in his hair while the other finishes his tea, but then he’s urging the hybrid up and insisting that they should get a few chores out of the way since they don’t have real plans anyway. Luckily he lets Taekwoon connect his phone to the speaker and choose the cleaning music so Taekwoon grudgingly helps.

Hakyeon has Taekwoon stripping both beds and putting the sheets in the wash while Hakyeon starts with the floor in the living room. Taekwoon has just finished putting fresh sheets on his own bed and is moving on to Hakyeon’s when the other meets him in the hallway.

“Let me help you,” Hakyeon says taking the stack of sheets.

Taekwoon lets him, following Hakyeon into the room and taking the top half of the fitted sheet to stretch over the mattress while Hakyeon takes the bottom. Once it is secure, Taekwoon drops down onto the mattress, rolling over on his back to stare up at Hakyeon, his tail flicking beside him.

“This is not what I meant by a lazy day,” he whines.

Hakyeon takes the top sheet and tosses it out over the bed, and Taekwoon by proxy, covering him with the fabric. Taekwoon paws at it playfully, refusing to move even as Hakyeon continues to make the bed around him.

“You’re in a mood today, aren’t you?” Hakyeon asks, eyes bright as he pulls the sheet back to smile down at Taekwoon.

Taekwoon shrugs, reaching up to take hold of Hakyeon’s wrist and urge him down on the bed, “Don’t wanna clean,” the hybrid says wrapping himself around Hakyeon.

“Very cuddly,” Hakyeon sighs, relaxing into the bed next to him. “Fine, we’ll lay here for a few more minutes, finish making the bed, and then I won’t make you clean anymore, deal?”

Taekwoon nods, the wriggles around, nosing into the juncture between Hakyeon’s neck and shoulder. He dozes again, Hakyeon’s hand this time running up and down his spine.

Eventually Taekwoon does let Hakyeon finish making the bed and he does pitch in and help with the kitchen while Hakyeon tackles the majority of the rest of the work. That night, without thinking too much about it, Taekwoon follows Hakyeon into his room and into the bed. If Hakyeon is surprised, he doesn’t say anything. Instead wraps strong arms around Taekwoon and bids him good night, his lips just brushing the fur of Taekwoon’s ears.

Wednesday Taekwoon requests the visit to the shelter and Hakyeon is more than happy to comply. He texts Wonshik asking if they are low on anything so they know if they need to stop and grab anything on the way over.

“He says they’re fine” Hakyeon tells the hybrid when he receives Wonshik’s reply.

Taekwoon scowls, “He says that but they can always use some extra food. No one ever starves,” he adds quickly at Hakyeon’s distressed look, “But Wonshik spends a lot of is own money keeping everyone fed. He doesn’t tell anyone, but Sanghyuk let it slip once.”

“Then we’ll stop at the market and surprise them with stuff. I’m sure you can help me pick out what will be most useful.”

Taekwoon beams back at him, then runs off to go get ready. Hakyeon loves the way his tail flicks as he rounds the corner to the bedrooms.

Taekwoon is still a bundle of energy as he buckles himself into the seat next to Hakyeon, and the latter can’t help but laugh. “It’s rare to see you like this, Taekwoonie. It’s been a long time since you’ve seen your friends, hasn’t it? I’m sorry,” he says.

“It’s fine, I didn’t ask,” Taekwoon says. “Jaehwan also still refuses to visit because that one time did not go so well for us,” he adds with a wry smile.

“It’s all history now. Your stuff was replaced and I think you’ve forgiven him.”

Taekwoon nods. He watches the scenery roll by as they move through the city, and Hakyeon has to stop himself from stealing glances him. The hybrid hops out of the car when Hakyeon parks the store, but Hakyeon immediately finds him at his side. Taekwoon may be very independent at home, but in public he likes to be near.

“Alright, you’re in charge,” Hakyeon says once they’ve entered the store and secured a cart. He follows Taekwoon as he immediately turns towards the meat, walking over and staring at the refrigerated wall. “What are some meals you usually ate?”

Taekwoon rattles off a few, so Hakyeon grabs some slices of beef and pork and cuts of chicken, stacking them neatly in the cart. They then head to produce, grabbing several fresh vegetables. Finally they end up in the snack aisle.

“It’s suspicious how all of your favorite snacks are the ones they love at the shelter too,” Hakyeon says as Taekwoon tosses a couple of bags of chips into the cart to join the rest of the food.

“Everyone loves honey butter chips,” he says seriously.

Hakyeon laughs loudly and shakes his head, conceding the point, “Fine fine, but remember you’re not eating most of this with them,”

Taekwoon grumbles, adds a few more things to the cart, then declares himself done.

Once they’ve paid, they load the groceries into the car and continue on their way.

✶✶✶✶✶✶

Pulling up to the shelter is a new experience with Taekwoon beside him, filling him in on little details he never would have gathered from just visiting. He learns that all emals are communal and while snacks are available, the good ones go missing faster than they should. And if you wanted seconds you had to be quick. 

After they have unloaded the car, Taekwoon holds the door open for Hakyeon who is carrying the bulk of the groceries. Hakyeon nearly trips over the threshold, but Taekwoon helps to steady him with a smile.

“What is all this?” Wonshik’s voice sounds from somewhere to Hakyeon’s left, so he turns and walks over to him, thrusting one of the bags at him.

“Donations. You have a ton of mouths to feed. We figured you could always use a little more food.”

Wonshik gives him a hard look, but sighs, turning to set the bag he is now holding down. He levels another look at Taekwoon, but neither says anything. “You can set those down too,” he says with a nod towards the bags Taekwoon and Hakyeon are still holding. “We appreciate this.” 

“We’re just glad to help,” Hakyeon replies.

“You two can head back while I put this stuff away. Sanghyuk is back there as usual,” Wonshik says.

With a quick wave, Hakyeon follows Taekwoon through the door to the back. Instantly, noise hits him. He remembers the only other time he has been back here, the rowdiness of the shared space. Taekwoon nearly skips he’s so eager to get inside the room.

“Daeguni!”

Jaehwan is a streak of white and tan as he launches himself at Taekwoon when they enter the room.

“Jae, careful, you’re both going to—”

Sanghyuk’s warning falls on deaf ears and soon Taekwoon is sprawled on his back, a happy Jaehwan on top of him grinning from ear to ear.

A testament to how much he really missed the other, Taekwoon lets it happen. Hakyeon laughs loudly at the look of happiness on both of their faces.

“How are you, Hakyeon-ssi?” Sanghyuk asks as he comes to stand next to Hakyeon and observe the two still on the floor.

“Good, enjoying the time off,” he replies with a smile for Sanghyuk.

“I can’t believe Taekwoon hasn’t scratched him yet,” Wonshik says startling them both.

“He’s been cuddly lately,” Hakyeon says distractedly. This statement earns him strange looks from both Sanghyuk and Wonshik. He glances at them both when he receives silence in return. “What? He was cuddled up with Jaehwan the first time I met him.”

“’Cuddled up with’ is probably a loose interpretation. Taekwoon tolerated Jaehwan laying on him for a certain amount of time each day, but he never once initiated any sort of contact,” Wonshik says.

Hakyeon blinks, confused, but before he can gather his thoughts to respond, Jaehwan is rolling off of Taekwoon and pulling him to his feet. 

“We should play Mario Kart for old times sake!” 

“Jaehwan, you know we’re cleaning today,” Sanghyuk cuts in before Taekwoon can respond. “Taekwoon and Hakyeon can play and when you’re done maybe you’ll have time to join them.”

“We’ll help. Well, I’ll help. I won’t speak for Taekwoon. Just point me towards a mop or broom and I’ll pitch in,” Hakyeon insists when he sees the crestfallen look on Jaehwan’s face. He even sees Taekwoon’s ears droop too.

“That’s not necessary, between everyone here we can take care of it,” Wonshik replies.

“But with two more it’ll get done faster and then we can play,” Jaehwan protests. “Daeguni, you’ll help, right?”

“You know he’s immune to your puppy eyes,” Sanghyuk says reaching over to ruffle Jaehwan’s hair.

Jaehwan playfully snaps at him in response

“Why does everyone want me to _clean_? Taekwoon grumps, but heads over to a small closet anyway. He emerges seconds later with two brooms, thrusting one at Hakyeon. “We’re taking sweeping duty,” he announces to no one in particular.

Hakyeon shrugs and heads off towards the opposite side of the room from where Taekwoon has gone. “Are there dustpans?” he calls out to no one in particular.

“We just sweep it all out into the back, then sweep that into the grass,” Sanghyuk explains as he rounds up various toys from the few younger hybrids at the shelter. They don’t tend to stay as long as the older ones.

Hakyeon works dutifully, amused by the banter being thrown around by Wonshik, Jaehwan, and Sanghyuk. Taekwoon as usual is silent, but every time Hakyeon steals a look at him he is smiling, watching his friends fondly. _Would he rather be here with them instead of cooped up in the apartment all the time?”_ he wonders. 

“Hakyeonnie,” Taekwoon whines once they have swept everything.

Hakyeon turns to him, waiting to see what he wants. Instead of answering, Taekwoon drapes himself over Hakyeon’s back, leaning heavily on him as Hakyeon staggers slightly under the sudden weight before finding his footing.

“I’m tired,” the hybrid finally whines.

Hakyeon huffs out a laugh, “You’re something. Mostly dramatic. I’ll buy you a latte on the way home if you’re still tired when we leave.”

“Are you seeing this?” Sanghyuk stage whispers to Wonshik.

“Shut up,” Taekwoon says to the youngest, standing up fully and making a show of brushing down the front of his shirt. “Are we done now?” he asks Wonshik.

Hakyeon gives Taekwoon a quizzical look, but the hybrid won’t meet his gaze.

“Done enough,” Wonshik concedes. “You all can play video games or whatever you want. I need to check up front and then start sorting through the newer donations. Sanghyuk-” Wonshik cuts himself off as Jaehwan and Sanghyuk throw one another a conspiratorial look before taking off and vaulting over the back of the couch.

Hakyeon’s jaw drops.

“If you break that couch it’s coming out of your pay,” Wonshik says tiredly before retreating to the front area.

Hakyeon sinks down onto the couch next to Sanghyuk as Jaehwan slides off the couch down onto the floor to join Taekwoon. They each grab a Joy Con and settle in for their Mario Kart rematch. 

“The last time we tried this, it ended badly for Taekwoon,” Sanghyuk says with a pointed look towards the pair of hybrids.

“His pride is more what I’m worried about being wounded this time,” Hakyeon comments, laughing when Jaehwan sends a series of shells at Taekwoon’s car that he has no chance of dodging. The cat makes a noise of frustration in the back of his throat, then redoubles his efforts to take the lead. 

“Just wait until he really starts losing. You may not have experienced this yet, but Taekwoon is the absolute worst loser I have met in my life.”

As if on cue, he reaches over and pushes Jaehwan just as the blond’s car is nearing the finish line. His car careens off course, but not nearly enough to close the four second gap between the two.

Hours pass, with Hakyeon and Sanghyuk taking turns joining in as they cycle through various games, trading out fully charged controllers for the ones they have out as needed. Taekwoon is desperate to find a game he can consistently beat the others in. 

Finally, after his fifth defeat in a row, Taekwoon stands and turns to Hakyeon, “You promised me coffee.”

Hakyeon laughs loudly, his hand coming up to cover his mouth at Taekwoon’s annoyed look, “Is that you way of saying you’re ready to go?”

Taekwoon nods throwing a sidelong glance at the door.

Hakyeon shrugs, “I guess we’re going then,” he laughs. He then stands up, feeling the ache from sitting too long in one spot. “This was fun. Thanks for letting us hang here for today,” he says to Sanghyuk, who is also standing and now towering slightly over Hakyeon.

“It was good to see Taekwoon and get to know you more,” the younger replies.

Hakyeon watches as Taekwoon says his goodbyes, giving both Jaehwan and Sanghyuk quick hugs before leading Hakyeon to where Wonshik waits in the front now working on paperwork.

“Leaving already?”

“I want coffee,” Taekwoon says simply.

Wonshik laughs and comes over to hug Taekwoon. “It was really good to see you. You look good and I’m glad to see you so happy, but will you try and come visit more often?”

Hakyeon feels that sense of guilt bubbling in his stomach. He hadn’t meant to keep Taekwoon from everyone.

“We will,” Taekwoon promises.

Hakyeon waves a goodbye at Wonshik and leads Taekwoon out to the car. He’s silent as they buckle in and get back on the road, lost in his thoughts, wondering if Taekwoon resents him because Hakyeon hadn’t offered to bring him back to visit before now. 

“We’re still getting coffee, right?” Taekwoon asks a few minutes later.

That pulls Hakyeon from his thoughts. “Taekwoonie, you’d tell me if you were mad at me, right?” Hakyeon asks throwing a quick look at the hybrid.

“Of course, but why does that matter right now?”

“What Wonshik said about you not visiting. Is that my fault? Because I didn’t ask if you wanted to come back?”

Taekwoon shakes his head firmly, “No, it’s because I’m really relieved to be away from there for a while. I love them all so much, but the shelter itself—I don’t miss it.”

Hakyeon stays quiet, waiting for Taekwoon to continue, but he doesn’t elaborate further and Hakyeon will not push. Instead he keeps driving, eventually stopping to get Taekwoon that coffee he promised earlier. Hakyeon keeps the radio low and remains uncharacteristically quiet the rest of the ride. Taekwoon’s words keep replaying in his head. _For a while._ So Taekwoon doesn’t plan on staying long term. While it’s true they hadn’t discussed it, he’d just thought that the hybrid was happy and that he may want to stay. That must be wrong though. He pulls into the lot and they get out of the car, Hakyeon letting Taekwoon take the lead again as they ascend to the apartment. He resolves to not be sad, but instead savor every moment of the limited time they will have together.

They end up at the park again the next day, Hakyeon wanting to spend more time in the sun, to let Taekwoon stretch his legs during real daylight hours.

“Maybe we should start taking walks after I get home instead of me just collapsing on the couch and watching television,” Hakyeon proposes as they wind their way down the sidewalk.

“If you want,” Taekwoon says with a shrug, hand coming up to shield his eyes from the sun for the third time.

“We should have bought you some sunglasses,” Hakyeon says frowning over at Taekwoon. 

“I have hats at home, but just didn’t bring one,” Taekwoon shrugs. “Glasses are hard with—” he cuts himself off and instead gestures to the two furry ears perched atop his head.

Hakyeon makes a frustrated noise but continues walking. He can feel Taekwoon laughing at him.

“You know what you can buy me instead of sunglasses?” Taekwoon asks a minute later.

“Let me guess, ramyun?” he asks with a pointed look at the convenience store they are coming up on.

Taekwoon beams in reply before giving Hakyeon a quick wave and hurrying off towards the store. Hakyeon huffs out a laugh and follows at a slower pace. He hears a raised voice before he enters, and a sickening feeling in his gut has him speeding up. When he finally gets inside, he sees Taekwoon, ears flattened and eyes cast down. He is hunched over, trying to be smaller than his six feet allows him to be and he has two bowls of instant noodles in hand.

“Is there a problem?” Hakyeon asks closing the distance between them in three short strides.

“Is this yours?” the man asks jerking his chin towards Taekwoon.

Hakyeon’s eyes widen at the question. He wants to bite back, tell the man that Taekwoon is not an “it,” but he keeps himself in check knowing that he needs to stay as calm as possible. “He’s with me, yes,” Hakyeon replies quietly. He reaches out to put a steadying hand on Taekwoon’s shoulder. He can feel him trembling beneath his touch.

“It should be on a leash,” the man says.

“He deserves no such thing. Maybe you need a muzzle.”

Without waiting for a reply Hakyeon takes the food from Taekwoon and sets them down on a random shelf before wrapping an arm around him and steering him out of the store. Taekwoon is still shaking and Hakyeon can only see red. He guides Taekwoon away from the store, walking so far as to not be able to see it anymore before they happen upon an empty bench. It’s not the perfect place since there are still plenty of people milling around, but it is good enough for what they need. He coaxes Taekwoon down onto the bench and sits beside him, curling himself over the hybrid and patting his back gently as Taekwoon’s tears start flowing. Hakyeon’s heart hurts.

“I’m so sorry, Taekwoonie. You don’t deserve to be spoken to that way. No one does,” he says gently, rocking Taekwoon lightly.

“It shouldn’t hurt anymore,” Taekwoon says wetly.

Hakyeon winces. Of course it should. “You have every right, _every right_ to feel hurt.”

Taekwoon sniffles, “I’m glad you were there this time. It’s been a long time since this has happened.”

“I will always be there,” Hakyeon says. And he means it. For as long as Taekwoon will let him, Hakyeon will be there.

They skip the ramyun and go home instead, Hakyeon calling and ordering jajangmyeon after he ushers Taekwoon into the bath, telling him to sit and soak while they wait for the food. After the order is placed, Hakyeon goes into his room and snags the candle and lighter off of his bedside table. He knocks gently at the door. 

“Come in,” Taekwoon’s soft voice calls through the door.

“I don’t know if you like lavender, but it’s a very calming scent. I thought you might want this?” Hakyeon asks holding the candle and lighter up. He chances a glance at Taekwoon, who is sunk down in the tub, a washcloth covering his intimate parts, his cheeks a faint pink. Taekwoon’s answering smile is small, but his nod is sure. Hakyeon smiles back at him before setting the candle on the tank of the toilet and lighting it. “With the door closed the scent should fill faster,” he explains fidgeting with the lighter still in his hands.

“Thank you. For this and for standing up for me and for letting me cry all over you,” Taekwoon says with a wry smile.

“You can cry all over me anytime you need to,” Hakyeon shrugs. He turns to leave, reaching out and absently running his fingers through Taekwoon’s hair, but stills when Taekwoon presses up into the touch, a contended noise leaving him. He takes another chance “Want me to wash your hair?”

“What?” Taekwoon asks, eyes wide as he stares up at Hakyeon. 

“The angle might be weird for both of us, but let me wash your hair,” he says setting the lighter on the closed toilet lid and kneeling down on the small rug next to the tub. 

Taekwoon opens and closes his mouth a few times before turning as much as he can. 

Hakyeon is right, the angle is weird, but Taekwoon’s hair is soft under his hands. He uses the specialty shampoo they bought and works Taekwoon’s hair into a lather, gently massaging his scalp and ears. He laughs when Taekwoon can’t keep his head still, twisting and turning his head so Hakyeon’s hands are exactly where he wants them. 

“Taekwoonie, I’ll happily pet you as much as you want later, but you have to let me wash more than this one spot on your head,” Hakyeon finally laughs when Taekwoon makes a noise of protest when Hakyeon tries to lather a new spot.

Taekwoon stills, and Hakyeon can see the flush creeping up his neck and all Hakyeon wants to do is press his lips to it. HE pushes that thought away to process later.

He’s saved from making what is sure to be a monumental mistake by the sound of the buzzer. “The food,” Hakyeon says clearing his throat and leaning back. “Sorry to abandon you like this,” he says. He flails for a second before reaching in the water and quickly rinsing his hands. “Take your time,” he throws over his shoulder before he flees to the sound of the buzzer going off again.

Taekwoon emerges sooner than Hakyeon expects. He’s in soft pajamas, tail swishing lightly behind him as he pads into the kitchen and sits down at the table. His gray hair is still damp at the ends, curling a little and framing his face. 

Hakyeon smiles fondly, “Sorry, I forget how efficient this place is. You didn’t get much of a bath.”

“It’s fine. It worked anyway,” Taekwoon replies pulling one of the containers towards himself.

“I promise not to drag you out of the apartment anymore. Unless you want to go somewhere, we are staying put for the rest of the week,” Hakyeon tells him as they start to eat.

“Today wasn’t your fault either,” Taekwoon says with a shake of his head.

Hakyeon sighs, “Okay, we won’t hide in here, but if we do venture out again soon we’ll stick to the places we know the people aren’t evil,” he compromises.

“Perfect,” Taekwoon replies through a mouthful of noodles.

They spend the next few days lounging and tidying up alternately. Other than a trip to the grocery they do stay inside for the most part, Taekwoon curling up on his beanbag or in Hakyeon’s lap, whichever deems more comfortable at the moment. Hakyeon savors every second he can. It’s been a long time since he’s felt this relaxed over a break from work. Without Taekwoon, work had consumed his life, keeping him busy enough to never realize how lonely he truly is. With someone at home to talk to and care for, he realizes that this is what has been missing.

✶✶✶✶✶✶

Monday Morning Taekwoon wakes up to the sound of Hakyeon’s alarm and he shakes his head, burrowing back into Hakyeon’s chest which is currently serving as his pillow.

“Oh Taekwoonie, I’m sorry, but I have to get up now,” Hakyeon says a few minutes later after Taekwoon has just managed to doze off again. 

Reluctantly Taekwoon disentangles himself from Hakyeon, rolling over and letting the other get out of bed. He stays there for a few more minutes, halfheartedly trying to go back to sleep before he gets up himself to join Hakyeon in the kitchen. He slips behind Hakyeon who is making himself breakfast and goes about making himself some coffee. Their movements are almost routine, choreography they’ve both memorized.

“You’ll probably be glad for more than a few minutes to yourself today,” Hakyeon says once they’re seated at the table.

Taekwoon shrugs, sipping on his coffee. He stays quiet as Hakyeon finishes breakfast and disappears into the bedroom to go get changed.

“I don’t know if I ever said this out loud, so I’ll do it now, but you have my blanket permission to invite anyone over that you want, even if I’m not here,” Hakyeon says as he is getting his travel mug ready. 

“Can I throw a party?”

“Just clean up after and make sure no one breaks anything,” Hakyeon says.

Taekwoon nods seriously, keeping up the pretense before he cracks a smile.

“Have a good day,” Hakyeon says reaching out to pet Taekwoon briefly before he gives him a final wave and leaves for work.

Once he’s gone, Taekwoon pours himself a second cup of coffee and curls up in the beanbag, content to sit and watch the world flit by while he sips. He’d had a really good week with Hakyeon, all things considered and he feels a deep sense of sadness settling in when he reminds himself that this is all temporary. Maybe that’s what he should do this week. Call Wonshik and see when the best time for him to return might be. If he can stay here for a little while longer, that would be the most ideal, but he doesn’t want to overstay his welcome either. He’s sure that Hakyeon must be ready to get back to whatever life was like before Taekwoon invaded.

He gets up to wash out his mug and finds himself curling up in their— _Hakyeon’s_ bed a little earlier than normal, but the mixed scent of him and Hakyeon together is too much to resist. It smells like home. He dreams of sitting on the beach, Hakyeon laughing beside him as they watch Sanghyuk and Jaehwan splashing one another in the waves. Wonshik riding a bodyboard through the surf.

When he wakes, he texts Jaehwan asking if he and Sanghyuk want to come hang out sometime this week. He decides to broach the topic of moving back then. It’ll be easier face to face.

When Hakyeon comes home later that day, Taekwoon is more relieved than he’d like to admit. He can’t stop himself from curling into Hakyeon’s side as he sits and decompresses on the couch. This will only make it hurt worse later, but for now he’s going to enjoy what he can.

“Did you sleep all day?” Hakyeon asks curling an arm around the hybrid.

“More than usual,” Taekwoon admits. 

“No parties then?”

“Wednesday. Jaehwan and Sanghyuk are going to come then because Hyogi doesn’t have classes that day,” Taekwoon says into the fabric of Hakyeon’s shirt.

“I can make plans with a coworker, or just go to dinner by myself then if you want just the day with them,” Hakyeon offers.

“No, it’s fine,” Taekwoon says, maybe a little too quickly. “This is your apartment, if anyone gets kicked out it should be me,” Taekwoon says pulling back to look at Hakyeon.

“No one is being kicked out,” Hakyeon laughs. “But if you don’t mind me crashing your party, then I’ll happily come home.”

“You’re not crashing,” Taekwoon insists.

Hakyeon starts laughing and Taekwoon stares at him, a frown forming on his lips. He doesn’t like being laughed at.

“I’m sorry, but we’re talking ourselves in circles and it’s funny. How about we both just say Wednesday Sanghyuk and Jaehwan will be here and leave it at that?” Hakyeon says. “Now, let’s go for a walk and get your blood flowing. You said yourself that you slept almost all day, so let’s get some air in those lungs.” He stands, shifting Taekwoon off of his lap.

Taekwoon groans, but stands up when Hakyeon offers his hand. 

They stay in the neighborhood, winding their way though the streets. Hakyeon keeps a running commentary of the things they see and how he spent his day, keeping Taekwoon entertained as they stroll.

“There’s not much to see around here, truthfully,” Hakyeon says as the turn the corner back to the apartment.

“It’s nice,” Taekwoon replies. “I’ll miss it,” he adds under his breath.

“What was that?” Hakyeon asks as they near the entrance.

“Nothing,” Taekwoon waves him off, “Doesn’t matter.”

Hakyeon gives him a skeptical look and they make their way inside.

Taekwoon spends Tuesday sleeping a little less than Wednesday, but he does snag one of Hakyeon’s sweatshirts to wear when he gets chilly inside. He finds himself burying his nose in the neck and inhaling deeply every once in a while, Hakyeon’s scent making him feel even warmer. He forgets to take it off before he lays down for his afternoon nap, so Hakyeon’s question confuses him at first. 

“Is that my shirt?” the human asks, eyebrow raised.

Taekwoon furrows his brow before he remembers. His eyes go wide and he opens his mouth to explain, but Hakyeon is laughing delightedly.

“It’s warm, right?” he asks. “I can see you worrying, Taekwoonie. I’m not mad, okay? I keep telling you, whatever I have you can have.”

And that declaration hurts more than it should. 

Taekwoon nods mutely and keeps the sweatshirt on. That night, real Hakyeon wraps his arms around him and fills his scent instead and Taekwoon has to fight the tears from spilling.

Wednesday Sanghyuk and Jaehwan come over again after lunch as promised and it is a saving grace. Taekwoon lets them inside and they make their way to the living room, as noisy as ever.

“Oh, you have a beanbag chair now?” Sanghyuk asks running over and dropping onto it.

“Mmm,” Taekwoon says, sitting down on the couch. “Hakyeon got it for me because I always sleep under the window—it has really good sunlight in the late afternoon—and he didn’t want me sleeping on the floor anymore.”

“Wow, someone’s turning into a proper house cat,” Jaehwan says affecting a posh sounding accent on the last few words. 

Taekwoon bristles at that, “You both know this is temporary. Hakyeon didn’t even mean for me to come home with him.”

“Are you serious right now?” Jaehwan laughs, “You think he plans on making you come back to the shelter when he buys you phones and chairs, and whatever else we can’t see right now?”

“It’s not the same,” Taekwoon shakes his head, “He just feels bad for me.”

“Let’s just play now,” Sanghyuk says standing up from the beanbag and plopping himself on the couch between the two hybrids. “One of you choose which game we start with, I don’t care,” he says.

Taekwoon shoves himself to his feet and loads Smash so he can at least virtually pound on Jaehwan while Sanghyuk prevents him from doing otherwise.

And so passes the afternoon, the tension draining out of the room with the seconds that tick by as they game. Before Taekwoon realizes it, Hakyeon is coming through the front door and calling out an “I’m home!”

They don’t pause the game, another revenge Mario Kart session in full force.

Taekwoon keeps his attention on the screen, so that’s why he jumps lightly as Hakyeon ruffles the hair on his head and runs his fingers along Taekwoon’s ears. The action momentarily relaxes him enough to have his eyes slipping shut, and Jaehwan takes advantage, sending _another_ blue shell at him and spinning him out just before the finish line.

Under normal circumstances, Taekwoon would be furious. Instead he pouts and turns sad eyes to Hakyeon, “You just made me lose.”

“I did? How?” Hakyeon asks, eyes wide.

Instead of answering, Taekwoon passes the Joy Con to Sanghyuk and flops back against the couch. 

“Daeguni doesn’t want to talk about how your petting was distracting,” Jaehwan snickers.

Taekwoon’s face flushes and he whips a pillow towards Jaehwan in revenge, but hits Sanghyuk in the process.

“Hey,” Sanghyuk protests grabbing the pillow and making like he’s going to throw it back.

“Oh no,” Hakyeon says waving his arms and getting between Taekwoon and the two others. “The three of you will _not_ destroy my couch. Now, are you staying for dinner later?”

Sanghyuk blinks up at him, “Um, we don’t have to, we can go back.”

“That may not have sounded like it, but it was an invitation,” Hakyeon sighs taking the pillow from Sanghyuk and setting it back down next to Taekwoon. He gives him a pointed look as well.

“I’m always good for food,” Jaehwan replies.

“No wonder you’re friends with Taekwoon,” Hakyeon says. “I’ll order some pizzas in a while. Are you all good with pepperoni and sausage?”

The other three hum in response and Hakyeon disappears down the hallway to get changed into more comfortable clothing. 

Taekwoon watches as Hakyeon returns a few minutes later and heads into the kitchen.

“I’m going to go get a refill,” Sanghyuk says shaking his empty cola can. “Either of you want anything?”

Both Jaehwan and Taekwoon decline, the two already half a lap into a new round of Mario Kart.

✶✶✶✶✶✶

Hakyeon is in the kitchen, he’s just snagged a bottle of seltzer water out of the refrigerator when he sees Sanghyuk walking in.

“Can I have another?” the younger asks holding up an empty can.

“Of course, help yourself” Hakyeon says. He takes the can from Sanghyuk and rinses it before putting it in the recycling. 

He’s surprised when instead of heading back into the living room immediately after getting a new soda, Sanghyuk takes a seat at the small table. Hakyeon sits down opposite him, taking a sip of his water. 

“Have you three been having fun this afternoon?” he asks breaking the mounting silence, wondering if Sanghyuk is going to let him know what this is really about.

“Other than keeping those two from killing each other every few rounds, yeah,” Sanghyuk laughs.

Hakyeon smiles, nodding. He’s not sure what he’s supposed to talk about. He’s usually good at small talk, good at making everyone comfortable, but something seems a little off about this whole situation. He passes the time by using the app to order the pizza they had mentioned earlier.

“Can I ask you a direct question?” Sanghyuk finally says after another few minutes of awkward silence.

Hakyeon can feel his brow furrow, “Sure, but can I reserve the right to not answer?”

“What are your intentions with Taekwoon?”

Hakyeon snorts. Of all of the questions to ask, that was the last he had expected. And that phrasing, “What, is this some period piece? My intentions with Taekwoon? What do you mean?”

“Are you going to adopt him or not?” Sanghyuk asks. 

That makes Hakyeon pause. That’s the question isn’t it? The one he’s been asking himself for too long now. He knows how he wants to answer, knows what he would want Taekwoon to answer, but he can’t do it.

“I’m not sure he wants that,” he finally replies.

“You’re an idiot,” Sanghyuk says rolling his eyes.

“Don’t talk to him like that.”

Taekwoon’s voice is soft and a little dangerous. The sound has both Hakyeon and Sanghyuk whiping their heads around to see him standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

“Taekwoonie—”

“Daeguni—”

Both Hakyeon and Sanghyuk are standing now, but Taekwoon is walking to put himself between the two humans. Hakyeon’s heart is in his throat. This is not how this night was supposed to go. Not how he wanted to have this conversation with Taekwoon.

“You should probably leave now,” Taekwoon says staring straight at Sanghyuk.

Hakyeon lets out a frustrated noise. He reaches out, putting a steadying hand on Taekwoon’s shoulder, “Hey, calm down. I think you’re misunderstanding something here.” For the first time, the tension doesn’t leave Taekwoon’s shoulders at Hakyeon’s touch. He remains taut under his hand and Hakyeon is growing more worried by the second that that he may have to attempt to stop an actual fight soon. “Please listen to me Taekwoonie,” he tries again, voice quiet.

It seems to work, and soon Taekwoon is stepping back and away from Sanghyuk, allowing the other to move towards the living room. He keeps his eyes on Taekwoon though, backing out slowly.

“Jyani, can you pack up the games? We aren’t staying for dinner anymore,” Sanghyuk calls out. He turns back to both Hakyeon and Taekwoon. “Will you two please talk. I take back my earlier statement. You’re both idiots,” he sighs before walking off.

Taekwoon growls lightly in return, but Hakyeon reaches out and runs a soothing hand down his arm. They wait quietly as Jaehwan and Sanghyuk pack up, the former very confused as to the sudden change in plans. Only when the door clicks softly behind them does Hakyeon start talking.

“Let’s go into the living room,” Hakyeon says. He moves without waiting to see if Taekwoon will follow.

Once they are both seated again, Hakyeon lets out a deep sigh, mentally preparing himself for the conversation he has been fearing for months now.

“You’re misunderstanding what happened earlier,” he begins looking into Taekwoon’s eyes.

Taekwoon shakes his head, “How can I misunderstand him calling you an idiot when he barely even knows you?” 

His voice is louder than Hakyeon’s ever heard it and it shouldn’t make him happy, but the fact that he is so set on defending Hakyeon. Well, that does give him a reason to smile. 

“We were talking about you,” he says and Taekwoon bristles at these words. Hakyeon shakes his head emphatically, “That’s not what I meant,” he says quickly. . He doesn’t quite know how to do this. They’ve never even broached the subject before and that is his fault. “He was asking if I intended to adopt you or not,” he finally explains.

Taekwoon’s eyes widen, his mouth falling open in a little oh.

“I told him that’s not something that you ever seemed interested in, and that’s when he called me an idiot. And I don’t know, maybe he’s right because I never did ask you if you wanted to make this a permanent thing,” He can feel himself rambling, but it all needs to be out now. “I know this started off as an accident, but it’s maybe the best thing that’s ever happened to me? I didn’t realize how lonely I was until there was someone to share things with. I know this isn’t the biggest apartment and you’re far from your friends, but I’m now making this an official offer. Taekwoonie, do you want to live with me forever?”

Taekwoon doesn’t answer. He blinks at Hakyeon, confusion written all over his face, and Hakyeon waits. An eternity passes before Taekwoon is nodding, nodding, then throwing his arms around Hakyeon and burying his face in Hakyeon’s neck.

“I didn’t think you wanted me,” Taekwoon confesses, shaking lightly. “I thought I was temporary.”

Hakyeon’s heart breaks a little. “No, no, “ he says squeezing him even more tightly. “How could you ever think that you’d be temporary for me? Ever since that first weekend when you re-planted Bean, you have made a place for yourself in my home. In my heart.”

Taekwoon pulls back, wrinkling his nose and laughing at Hakyeon, “Too cheesy,” he says with a shake of his head even though there are tear tracks clear on his cheeks.

“Hakyeon laughs wetly, reaching up and threading his fingers into Taekwoon’s soft gray locks, “I’ll show you cheesy,” he says as he starts to pet Taekwoon. 

The hybrid melts under his touch, purr rumbling out of him and eyes sinking shut as he gives himself over to the feeling of Hakyeon’s fingers on him. 

Hakyeon leans in, pressing a kiss to the tip of Tekwoon’s nose like he’s been wanting to do forever. “I love you,” he says into the space between them.

“I love you too,” Taekwoon returns burrowing back into Hakyeon’s neck.

“We’ll talk to Wonshik tomorrow about what we need to do. Tonight, we’re going to celebrate.”

As if on cue, the doorbell rings and Taekwoon’s ears twitch.

“The pizza,” Hakyeon laughs extracting himself out from under Taekwoon. “This always happens to us,” he laughs.

That night they enjoy pizza and cuddles. The next morning, bright and early Hakyeon calls Wonshik and sets things in motion to officially make Taekwoon his. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious, [this](https://previews.123rf.com/images/htpix/htpix1803/htpix180300005/97040857-british-short-hair-silver-tabby-cat-sleeping-close-up.jpghttps://www.w3schools.com/html/) was essentially the kitty I had in mind writing this.
> 
> Shout out to the k!bas crew as usual for cheering me on through this. Special mention to Isa who has listened to me headcanoning about this particular story since **September**. You deserve fluff and cuddles too.
> 
> I'm also thoroughlynerdy over on Twitter if you want to find me there. My tweets are mostly dumb, but I'm always down for new friends and VIXX talk.


End file.
